Les ailes d'Hikari
by Kairy Dream
Summary: Une petite fugue peut en provoquer des choses. En pause / Réécriture
1. Chapter 1

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Les ailes d'Hikari**

Résumé : Une petite fugue peut en provoquer des choses.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil ne c'était pas encore levé, qu'une fine silhouette marchait dans les rues calmes de la ville. Chacun de ses mouvements se fondait à merveille dans l'obscurité de la nuit, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec. La silhouette continua son chemin à travers la ville, d'un pas vif et décidé, démontrant sa volonté à avancer face à l'inconnue. Sa destination n'est qu'un genre de checkpoint, tandis que le bout du voyage, lui, est un mystère.

Il est étrange comme la nuit semble si rassurante autour d'elle, comme si elle utilisait son long manteau noir pour recouvrir son existence. Inconsciemment, c'est ce que désirer fortement la personne, qui avait choisi ce moment pour partir. Partir où ? Seul son destin le lui dira. En tout cas, toutes les destinations lui conviendraient, tant que c'est loin, très loin d'ici.

Le temps avançait rapidement et la ville défilait sous ses pas à même allure qu'au début de la marche. Mais elle dû s'arrêter, elle n'avait pas le choix, le reste du chemin ne pouvait se faire à pied. C'est donc pour cette raison, qu'elle se retrouvait assisse a un arrêt de bus, attendant le sien avec impatience. Impatience qui grandissait à fur et à mesure des tic-tacs de sa montre. Après tout, quand on décide de partir, où plutôt de disparaître dans son cas, il vaut mieux toujours rester en mouvement.

Le bus fini par arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, mettant fin à ses stupides inquiétudes. Elle s'empressa de rentrer dedans et de se payer vite un ticket, sous le regard conservateur du chauffeur de bus.

Elle s'installa au tout en fond, près d'une fenêtre, gardant ses affaires à côté d'elle, lui permettant de les garder près d'elle, et empêchant quiconque de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Le bus reprit son chemin, et sous les yeux de la personne, le paysage défilait, la ville devenu au fil du temps une petite route de campagne longeant une forêt. Une forêt qu'elle connaissait, elle et sa famille faisait souvent des randonnées et des pique-niques dedans.

Sa disparition allait mettre fin à la joie familiale régnait chez elle, la culpabilité était toujours présente, et le sera sûrement pendant un bon moment. Mais certains sacrifices sont nécessaires pour avancer, elle en avait conscience, et espérait que sa famille comprenne son geste un jour.

Le bus arriva dans une seconde ville, et les arrêts se répétèrent, faisant entrer et sortir des gens comme des courants d'airs. Finalement, son arrêt serait le prochain. Dans quelques minutes, elle dira au revoir au chauffeur, et au chauffage du bus. L'un allait lui manque, mais sûrement pas l'autre.

Malgré que le soleil se soit levé depuis une petite heure, le froid de la matinée agressait son visage et les bouts de ses doigts, seuls partie de son corps qui n'était pas couverte. En plus tirer sa valise et ses sacs en portant des mitaines, faisait glisser les poignets de ces dernières le long de ses doigts. C'est donc en luttant contre le froid, réajustant ses sacs, que notre silhouette reprit son rythme de marche rapide, ne s'arrêtant qu'occasionnellement pour regarder un plan ou demander son chemin à l'un des rare passant se trouvant sur son chemin. 

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Finalement elle arriva devant un immeuble de quartier riche, elle eut un rire amer en croisant des regards supérieurs de ses habitants. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle allait faire demi-tour. Surtout pas après le long chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour le voir. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, cherchant du regard l'ascenseur. Quand elle le vit, elle se déplaça dans sa direction et rentra dedans.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur un petit vestibule, ayant de chaque côté une porte. Elle toqua sur celle de gauche, et attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs courts. L'homme regarda d'un air étonné son visiteur, il se souvient vaguement lui avoir donné son adresse dans cette ville. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une telle personne devant sa porte de si bon matin.

''Bonjour Ogata'', dit la personne en lui passant devant et par la même occasion pénétra l'appartement sans l'avis de son propriétaire.

Ogata ferma sa porte, et se dirigea dans le salon où la personne s'était installée tranquillement sur son canapé.

''Je peux savoir la raison de ta visite chez moi, à une heure aussi matinale'', dit Ogata d'un ton calme.

''Tu pourras déjà me dire bonjour pour commencer'', râla la personne. ''Et je répondrais à tes questions.''

''Bonjour Hanazono ... Maintenant répond à ma question.''

''Tu perds pas le nord'', ria Hikari. ''En fait, je suis en pleine fugue, et je me suis souvenu que tu habitais dans le coin.''

''Et donc tu as décidé de squatter chez moi, c'est ça'', s'exclama Ogata en lui lançant un regard noir.

''Pas tout à fait ... il est vrai que je suis venu chez toi ... dans l'espoir que tu m'héberge, mais ... tu as le droit de refuser'', bégaya Hikari soudainement gênée. ''C'est juste pour une petite période pas plus de 2 semaines.''

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Ogata qui montrait un air septique.

''Hein ?''

''Pourquoi venir chez moi ? Et plus important, pourquoi tu fugues ?''

Hikari se mua dans le silence, ses yeux regardaient le sol, tandis qu'elle prenait de grandes inspirations. Il la regardait faire d'un air inquiet, ce genre de comportement, cette fugue, ce n'était le genre d'Hikari Hanazono. Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

''J'ai réalisé beaucoup de chose durant cette dernière semaine, pff ... trop de chose d'un coup'', souffla Hikari. ''Et cela me fait peur, terriblement peur.''

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard lui ordonna de continuer.

''Je n'ai encore jamais réfléchie à l'avenir ... je passe mon temps à m'amuser avec mes amis, à défier Takishima'', commença Hikari. ''Et pourtant le temps passe, et bientôt, je sais que je pourrais plus être a leur coté sans ... sans ressentir de la haine et de la jalousie envers eux. Ils n'ont aucun soucis pour l'avenir, tout est déjà tracer pour eux, donc, ils peuvent bien s'amuser, profiter.''

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' demanda Ogata en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

''Deux événements, un i jours, et l'autre i jours'', murmura Hikari.

''Crache le morceau, sinon je te fous dehors'', grogna Ogata.

''Bon ! I jours, j'ai eu une conversation avec une nouvelle élève qui est arrivé le mois dernier. Elle ne connaissait ni la SA, ni le système de classement de l'école, donc on peut dire qu'elle a su me dire ce qu'elle pensait de ma relation avec les autres membres de la SA : un chien, une poupée, un divertissant pour la SA et l'école. Cela m'a bien sur choqué, mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte qu'elle avait raison... enfin jusqu'à ma visite chez le médecin i jours. Depuis 3 mois, je ressens des douleurs intenses qui refusent de disparaître, des périodes de fatigue extrême, un manque d'appétit flagrant, ..., dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible et inexistante.

Hikari s'écroula contre Aoi avant de finir ses explications. Aoi la secoua, et vérifia ses signes vitaux, il essaya de lui parler, mais rien à faire, elle ne réagissait pas. Heureusement, elle respirait toujours, et semblait seulement écroulé de fatigue. Il l'a porta dans sa chambre d'amis, et la déposa sous les couettes après lui avoir ôté son manteau.

Le temps passait, et Aoi devenait de plus en plus inquiet à propos de son invitée surprise. Ce n'est qu'un début d'après-midi, en allant vérifier son état, qu'il vit ses paupières tremblaient, montrant le futur réveil de la jeune fille. Hikari ouvrit les yeux, toujours endormi, regardait la pièce dans laquelle elle dormait.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle se leva brusquement en réalisant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. L'air paniqué, elle cherchait un indice pouvant lui dire où elle se trouvait, indice qu'elle trouva en la personne de Aoi Ogata.

En le regardant, elle se souvenu de tout, et prononça une petite excuse à son encontre. Il ne dit rien et s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Puis elle sentit sa main sur son front, et entendit un léger grognement. Elle tenta de sortir du lit, mais il la tira par le poignet, la forçant a rester coucher.

''Interdiction de sortir du lit tant que ta fièvre n'est pas calmée'', ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

''Mais ...''

''Pas de mais!'' s'exclama Ogata. ''Tu dois vraiment être folle pour fuguer avec une telle fièvre.''

''Désolé de t'avoir inquiéter'', dit-elle avec sincérité.

''Repose-toi, on discutera du reste ce soir'', soupira-t-il en passant la porte.

''Encore désolée'', s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle se rendormit sachant bien que son hôte n'allait pas la laisser se lever. Elle commença a rêver a un certain souvenir, celui où elle et Ogata sont devenus en quelque sorte amis.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût … sinon tant pis c'est pas grave. Tout les goûts sont dans la nature, vous avez droit de ne pas aimer. Je ne sais pas quoi dire … ah ! Si ! Essayer d'aller voir mes autres fanfictions ( je me fait de la pub, et alors ). Et puis pouvez vous me laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, en donnant votre avis sur l'histoire.

 **Kairy Dream**


	2. Chapter 2

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Les ailes d'Hikari**

Résumé : Une petite fugue peut en provoquer des choses.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 2 : L'origine de notre amitié

Flashback

Hikari dit au revoir a ses amis, puis se met en route pour rentrer chez elle. En chemin, elle crut voir la voiture de ses parents dans la circulation, mais elle se dit que cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, et que ces parents l'aurais prévenue si il devait partir quelque part.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison, elle voulut l'ouvrir, mais cette dernière était fermée à clé. Elle souffla, imaginant que sa mère avait dû fermer la porte, et toqua. Cependant, comme personne ne vit lui ouvrir, elle chercha sa clé dans ses poches, pour constater qu'elle l'avait perdu.

''Journée de merde'', murmura-t-elle à soi-même. ''Déjà que Takishima m'a battu aujourd'hui, il faut que je rentre comme par hasard quand personne est là, en plus de perdre ma clé. Ahhh! Et si je casse la porte pour entrer, Maman me tuera à coup sûr !''

Elle se reprit après avoir soufflé un bon coup, et décida d'appeler ses parents. Après leur avoir parler brièvement, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de demander l'asile a Akira. Seulement au moment où elle composa le numéro, son portable rendit l'âme, l'abandonnant a son triste sort sa maîtresse, et la météo changea pour une pluie glaciale.

Elle cria de nouveau de frustration, avant de retourner vite à l'école, espérant que la directrice n'avait pas encore fermé les grilles. Manque de bol, arrivée devant son école, elle tomba sur le portail fermé. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, jamais elle avait eu autant de malchance en l'espace d'une journée.

"Dieu, après toute cette malchance, puisse-je avoir le droit d'obtenir de nouveau cette merveilleuse chose qu'on appelle la chance ?" pria silencieusement Hikari en regardant le ciel et la pluie tombée sur elle.

Elle commença à trembler de froid, ses vêtements lui coller à la peau, et le vent froid soufflais sur ses membres mouillés. Elle marcha jusqu'en ville, où elle se posa sur un banc, assisse en boule pour garder un minimum de chaleur. Elle semblait si misérable à ce moment.

Son esprit commençait peu à peu à sombrer dans le sommeil, elle ne voulait pas dormir, mais sa lutte contre la fatigue était veine. Comprenant qu'elle ne gagnera pas cette bataille, elle se laissa avec joie sombrer dans le néant glacial. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensa avant de sentir une chaleur sur son épaule. Cette chaleur semblait la secouer doucement comme pour la réveiller, mais elle ne réagit pas ou peu. Les secousses devenaient de plus en plus fortes, et une voix lointaine semblait l'appeler.

''... zono ... Hanazono ...''

Cette voix devenait de plus forte et plus clair dans son esprit. Elle s'y accrocha de toute sa volonté pour se réveiller.

''Hanazono ... Hanazono ... Hikari !''

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et vit le visage de son sauveur. Elle n'avait pas la force de s'étonner de la voir.

''Aoi ...'', tenta faiblement Hikari.

''Ne parle pas, je t'emmène dans ma voiture'', dit-elle en voyant la faiblesse de la jeune fille.

Elle ne dit rien et se laissa faire quand il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Une fois dans la voiture, il l'a couvrit d'une couverture et mit le chauffage en route. Aucun des deux ne parlait, ils se contentaient de se regarder du coin de l'œil. Aoi observa avec attention la jeune fille, voyant qu'elle ne tremblait plus, il se rassura un peu sur son état.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait à cette heure-ci dans un parc sous la pluie. Il souffla tout en se tenant les tempes, pour lui Hikari Hanazono était une fille très complexe et difficile à cerner.

''Je te ramène chez toi'', dit-il en démarrant la voiture.

''Pas besoin'', répondit Hikari. ''Tu peux me laisser là.''

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il perplexe.

''Mes parents sont partis chercher ma tante à l'hôpital, et devront s'en occuper pendant une semaine, le temps de trouver une aide-soignante.''

''Mais cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question'', rétorqua Aoi d'une voix agacée.

''Mon frère Atsushi est partit en voyage la veille avec sa classe, et j'ai ...''

''Et ?''

''Et j'ai perdu mes clés, mon portable n'a plus de batterie, et je vais devoir trouver un endroit pour dormir pendant une longue semaine alors que je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi !'' explosa Hikari totalement à bout.

Hikari ne put contenir quelques larmes de frustration et de fatigue. Aoi soupira un grand coup, en réfléchissant a une solution pour l'aider. Il est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement la jeune fille, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une jeune fille dormir dans la rue, ce serait contre ses principes de gentleman.

''C'est l'unique et la dernière fois compris'', dit-il agacé.

''Hein ?''

''Tu peux rester chez moi, mais tu devras te contenter du strict minimum'', ajouta-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

''Ok'', dit doucement Hikari.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la voiture se gara devant la maison d'Aoi. Ils sortirent sans un bruit, Hikari suivait Aoi de près, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis et la laisse dehors.

Il la conduit à une pièce qui sera sa chambre pour la nuit, en lui avertissant qu'elle devra la maintenir propre. Elle hocha de la tête simplement comme réponse, tandis qu'elle regardait le lit qui lui faisait envie.

Il quitta la pièce,la laissant s'installer dedans. Hikari ouvrit son sac, cherchant quelques affaires qui pourrait lui être utile. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait eu sport et donc sa trousse de toilette se trouvait dedans.

Elle sortit de la chambre et chercha la chambre ou le bureau du propriétaire de la maison. Avec l'aide de ses souvenirs, elle réussit à trouver la bonne pièce du premier coup. Elle toqua et attendit d'entendre une réponse.

''Tu peux entrer'', dit-il d'une voix agacée.

Hikari ouvrit doucement la porte, sous le regard froid d'Aoi.

''Que veux-tu ?'' prononça durement l'homme.

''Euh ... non rien oublie'', murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda plus attentivement, et se sentit soudainement idiot. La jeune fille tremblait de froid dû à ces vêtements trempés et ses cheveux mouillés qui gouttaient encore. Un petit éternuement le coupa dans ses pensées.

''Attend'', rajouta Aoi en la voyant sortir de son bureau.

Il se leva, sortit de la pièce en lui faisant signe de venir. Au bout d'un couloir, il ouvrit la dernière porte, et lui dit d'utiliser cette salle de bain rapidement. Il lui donna des serviettes et un pyjama, avant de repartir dans son bureau la laissant seule.

Hikari regarda la porte de la salle de bain se refermer, et mit le verrou avant de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, elle entra dans dans la douche et se laissa réchauffé par l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps. La chaleur de l'eau était juste parfaite pour elle et son corps endolori par le froid.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle sortit de la cabine de douche, et s'enroula dans les serviettes pour conserver un maximum de chaleur. Elle regardait le pyjama qui lui avait donné et constata qu'il lui allait trop grand, et ne put mettre que le haut. Il tombait au milieu de ses cuisses, comme une robe.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et alla dans sa chambre, enfin celle qu'Aoi lui avait gracieusement prêtée pour la nuit. Elle posa à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller, qu'elle entendit toquer à la porte, et qu'Aoi rentra dans la chambre sans attendre sa réponse ou autorisation pour entrer.

''Eh! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre, j'aurais pu être nu'', s'écria Hikari gênée.

''Comme si il y avait quelque chose à voir'', ria Aoi devant le visage rouge d'Hikari.

''Alors, pourquoi t'es là'', demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. ''Tu ne devrais pas travailler, au lien de perdre ton temps avec moi.''

''Tu n'as pas tort, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais faim ... mais bon, je me suis trompé'', dit-il en se retournant vers la sortie.

'' Attend !'' cria Hikari. ''Euh ... oui ... j'ai faim ... mais je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité.''

''Suis-moi'', souffla-t-il.

Il la fit attendre dans le salon quelques minutes, avant de revenir avec plusieurs sandwichs. Elle les mangea avec beaucoup d'appétit et envie, n'en laissant pas une miette.

Elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux, et se retourna vers Aoi qui s'était assis près d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle rougit un peu du a la proximité de l'homme, mais aussi du fait qu'il était en train de la coiffer. Quand il eut finit, ses cheveux se trouvait réuni en 2 tresses. Avant qu'elle puisse lui parler, il la devança.

''Je t'ai emmené chez moi pour qu'évite de tomber malade, et toi, tu laisses tes cheveux dégoulinant d'eau dans ma maison, t'offrant la possibilité de tomber malade'', expliqua Aoi rougissant en détournant les yeux. ''En tresses, tes cheveux sèchent moins vite, mais t'évite de te tremper. Bonne nuit.''

Hikari le laissa partir, puis quand elle entendit une porte se fermer, elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre en marchant silencieusement. Une fois dans le lit, elle toucha ses tresses et eut un petit sourire.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'étonna de voir l'heure que le réveil lui indiquait : 13h18. Elle sorti du lit rapidement et chercha ses affaires pour se préparer, mais en vain. Elle ne trouvait plus son uniforme. Elle courra en direction de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Aoi, qui heureusement pour elle (et ses hormones), était habillé.

''Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu mon uniforme par hasard'', demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix sous le regard noir de l'homme.

''Si tu parles de ce que tu portais hier, je te ferai remarquer que la chemise est irrécupérable sale, la jupe est déchirée et que le veston décoloré'', énuméra Aoi. ''Donc je l'ai jeté.''

''Eh! Tu sais combien ça coûte un uniforme !'' s'écria Hikari. ''En plus, c'étaient mes seules vêtements.''

''Tu n'apportes jamais de rechange avec toi ?''

''Pourquoi j'en aurais besoin, je vais juste en cours'', dit Hikari comme une évidence.

''Juste en cours ? Pendant les mêmes cours où Kei te fais manger la poussière en plus de tes défis ridicules'', ria Ogata.

''Tu n'es pas obliger de me le rappeler'', grogna Hikari. ''Alors pour mon problème de vêtement ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?''

''Parce que je dois régler ton problème ?'' dit-il étonné.

''Tu les as bien jetés sans mon accord'', accusa Hikari.

Aoi marmonnait avec rage, lui ordonnant se préparer, avant de quitter la pièce et de revenir plusieurs minutes plus tard, avec une chemise suffisamment longue pour servir de robe à Hikari. Elle le regardait avec doute, mais pris quand même le vêtement.

Une fois dans la chemise noire s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des genoux d'une petite dizaine de centimètre, elle compléta sa tenue avec les seuls choses qui avaient échappé au démon Aoi, ses chaussettes et sa cravate. Ses chaussettes noires lui arrivaient en dessous des genoux, et elle laissa sa cravate desserrée. Elle remonta les manches, et mis sa ceinture autour de la taille, sans trop la serrer, seulement pour marquer sa silhouette. Elle décida d'ouvrir la chemise de 2 boutons, afin de lui donner un air rebelle.

Elle retourna dans le salon aussitôt qu'elle finit de coiffer ses cheveux en deux couettes hautes. Mais ses cheveux ne retombaient pas raide, mais légèrement frisés dû aux tresses. En tout cas, elle appréciait cette nouvelle coupe.

Aoi eu un regard choqué quand elle arriva dans son champs de vision. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, et détourna les yeux l'air de rien, malgré le rouge présent sur ses joues.

''Alors, on fait quoi ?'' demanda Hikari.

''Je te ramène chez toi après que t'ai contacté tes parents à propos de ta situation'', répondit-il rapidement.

''Ah ... d'accord'', dit-elle déçue.

Elle prit le téléphone qu'Aoi lui tendait, et appela ses parents. Après quelques minutes de discussion, elle raccrocha en poussant un soupir, en lui rendant le téléphone, elle lui dit la triste nouvelle, ses parents se seront pas là avant ce soir vers 20h.

''Je vais te déposer en ville, où tu attendras que le temps passe'', conclu Aoi.

''Si tu fais ça, je ... je ...''

''Tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas'', ria Aoi en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

''Je ... Je dis à Takishima que tu as jeté mes fringues pour me garder nu chez toi !'' s'écria Hikari toute rouge, en le suivant.

Il se retourna aussitôt, et remarqua la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. Ses joues retrouva de nouveau rougi, mais cette fois-ci un rouge carmin, quand il eut le malheur de baisser un peu trop de regard vers le bas. De son point de vue, la poitrine de la jeune exposa son beau et sensuel soutient gorge rouge. Il releva la tête, chassant les pensées la concernant et surtout l'idée de la garder chez lui. Il vu dans son regard, qu'elle risquait vraiment de mettre sa menace à exécution, chose qui lui fit aussitôt peur.

''Alors Hanazono, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?'' demanda-t-il agacé.

''On peut aller en ville, ... je ne veux juste pas être seule, surtout dans cette tenue'', murmura-t-elle gênée en montrant la dite tenue.

Aoi accepta sans vraiment avoir le choix, mais au fond de lui il se sentit rassuré qu'elle ne se balade pas seule avec ce qu'elle portait. Ils allèrent donc en ville, et se baladèrent à travers les allées commerçantes. Il l'invita au restaurant pour leur déjeuner, et lui acheta des vêtements pour compenser ceux qu'il avait jetés. Finalement la compagnie d'Aoi plaisait un peu à Hikari, elle le trouvait charmant et amusant dans ses réactions, surtout quand une vendeuse les avait pris pour un jeune couple et leur fit une remise.

Au final, ils ont fini leur balade dans une salle d'arcade, où ils se sont faits vite remarqué par leurs duels et leurs scores incroyables, au point que le propriétaire leur offrit des parties gratuites pour avoir attiré plus de client.

Hikari avait battu plusieurs fois Aoi à des jeux de shot et de danse (dont elle ignorait avoir du talent que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre), tandis qu'il gagnait sur les jeux de combat et de course.

\- Merci pour cette journée Aoi, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusé dans une salle d'arcade, faudra qu'on y retourne un de ces quatre, dit Hikari avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Et encore désolé pour tous les ennuis que je t'ai causés.

Elle déposa rapidement un petit baiser sur sa joue, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de comprendre ce geste, qu'elle courrait déjà en direction de sa maison.

Fin Flashback

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps! Je crois que je n'arrive pas a me repérer avec les dates pour publier le chapitre suivant.

Essayer d'aller voir mes autres fanfictions ( je me fait de la pub, et alors ). Et puis pouvez vous me laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, en donnant votre avis sur l'histoire.

 **Kairy Dream**


	3. Chapitre 3

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Les ailes d'Hikari**

Résumé : Une petite fugue peut en provoquer des choses.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _bla bla = pensée_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 3 : Doutes

Quand le soir fut venu, Ogata la réveilla, et lui ordonna d'aller se faire un brin de toilette avant de passer à table. Puis il sortit rapidement de la chambre, les joues en feu, en voyant Hikari encore légèrement endormi, se déshabiller devant lui.

Hikari passa un long moment sous la douche, la tête dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle comptait faire si Ogata ne pouvait l'héberger. La voix d'Aoi se fit entendre à travers la porte, et interrompra le fil de ses pensées. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et sortie de la salle de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau sur la serviette poser sur ses épaules.

''Pas étonnant que tu sois malade'', marmonna Aoi en lui séchant les cheveux avec la dite serviette. ''Tu ne retiens jamais la leçon.''

Elle souffla, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il la traiter comme une enfant et se laissa faire. Elle trouva cela agréable de se faire soigner par Aoi, qui lui faisait des tresses pour garder ses longs cheveux attachés. Elle se souvenu de son rêve, et eut un petit rire.

Il l'a regarda d'un air interrogateur.

''Rien, je me souviens juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me coiffe'', ria Hikari. ''Et aussi, merci de m'accorder ton amitié.''

''Si j'avais su tout ce qu'elle allait m'apporter, j'aurais jamais accepté'', ronchonna Aoi.

''Rabat-joie'', murmura-t-elle.

''Un rabat-joie qui t'a aidé à finir le level 18 de KillGun'', taquina Aoi.

''Je t'en supplie m'en parle plus'', dit-elle en se tenant la tête. ''Et je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai réussi les 99 autres levels !''

''Peut-être mais pas celui-là'', rajouta Aoi avec un sourire taquin sur le visage. ''Mais revenons à notre discussion de ce matin, j'attends des explications claires et précises, sinon crois moi je ne serais pas aussi clément que la dernière fois.''

''Donc, depuis un moment, j'ai remarqué que je me sentais faible et totalement épuisé quand je devais aller à l'école. Peu à peu des douleurs, à la fois musculaires et mentales ont commencé à apparaître, mais je n'ai rien fait pour les contrer … je pensais qu'elles partiraient avec le temps'', expliqua Hikari avec un air triste et la voix fébrile. ''Mais j'avais tort, et ne supportant plus les douleurs, je suis allé voir un médecin i jours.''

'' Et ? Il t'a dit quoi !'' s'écria Aoi en voyant Hikari verser des larmes.

''Mon corps … mon corps ne supporte plus … tous les efforts que je lui demande'', bégaya Hikari. ''Mes parents m'ont appris que si je me surpassais, je pourrais tout réaliser, pourtant c'est cet entêtement que me détruit, cette stupide rivalité que j'ai avec Takishima ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas !''

''Calme toi, tu ne vas pas mourir, calme toi, je suis là'', tenta de rassurer Aoi, qui prit dans ses bras la jeune fille et la berça jusqu'à qu'elle se calme. ''Continue.''

''Le médecin m'a posé des tas de question, finalement il en est venu à la conclusion que je devrais arrêter mes défis et toutes activités sportives, tout ça en suivant un traitement strict qui stabilisera mon état sans forcément me guérir'', raconta Hikari. ''En fait, il pense que mes douleurs sont plus provoqué par mon inconscient, qui me rappelle de faire attention a ma santé, mais je pense que cela est impossible … je veux dire … jamais j'ai voulu une telle douleur.''

''Alors c'est pour cela que tu fuis ?''

''Oui, si je change, je ne serais plus la même'', s'inquiéta Hikari. ''Je ne veux pas être faible, je ne veux pas de la pitié des autres, je veux juste être moi-même. Je … je ne sais même plus... ce que je veux … être''

''Donc, mis à part moi, personne ne sait'', réalisa Aoi.

''Oui'', hésita Hikari à répondre.

''Pourquoi'', dit-il d'un air choqué. ''Pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ? Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que tu es différent, tu n'es pas comme eux. J'ai l'impression que tu peux me comprendre, tu … comment dire'', chercha Hikari. ''Malgré notre petite amitié, tu t'en fiche complètement si je change, tu resteras naturel envers moi. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas cherché à vouloir t'éblouir, à tout faire pour que tu me respectes ou à te montrer mes capacités pour te garder près de moi.''

''Alors change'', ordonna Aoi.

''Hein ?''

''Vis, change, si ils peuvent t'abandonner, te blesser, je serais là pour te soutenir'', dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, lui montrant par ces paroles qui tenait a leur amitié. ''Tu n'as qu'à leur montrer ce qu'ils perdent en devenant une personne exceptionnelle qui n'a pas besoin d'étaler ses qualités avec des stupides défis.''

''Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ni où commencer'', paniqua Hikari.

''Déjà, je t'autorise à rester chez moi le temps qu'il faut, en contrepartie tu devras t'occuper du ménage et des repas.''

''Tu prends un gros risque en me demandant ça, je crois que tu ne voudrais jamais goûter à ma cuisine'', ajouta Hikari démotivée.

''Eh ! Je ne serais pas là tous les jours, il faut que tu apprennes à vivre part toi-même'', rétorqua Aoi. ''Et pour quelqu'un qui aime les défis, je te défis de faire tout un repas comestible pour la semaine prochaine: entrée plat dessert sans m'envoyer à l'hôpital et sans exploser les réserves de nourriture.''

''Compris Monsieur !'' s'exclama Hikari en se mettant au garde à vous.

Comme réponse, elle reçut une petite tape sur la tête. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire devant l'air exaspéré d'Aoi. Il souffla, et lui dit de venir manger maintenant, car il n'aura pas de deuxième service.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, ils n'échangeaient très peu de paroles, mais il faut dire qu'Hikari avait plus envie de dévorer son assiette que de faire la discussion avec son ami.

Après le repas, Aoi ordonna qu'il était afin l'heure d'aller dormir. Hikari protesta un peu, elle avait passé sa journée à dormir et donc n'avait pas sommeil. Mais elle dû se résoudre à aller dormir, sachant qu'elle ne gagnera pas face à lui et ses longs discours qu'elle ne supportait plus d'entendre.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

La semaine se passa tranquillement, si on ne compte pas les explosions, la fumée noire, et la nourriture a l'aspect violacée dans la cuisine, ainsi que la vaisselle cassée, des chemises soit délavées, soit rapetissées ou brûlées, qui firent la rencontre de la poubelle. Aoi se dit que cela ne devait finalement pas être une bonne idée de lui confier l'entretien de la maison. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle y mettait du sien, et ne voulut pas la brusquer en lui demandant d'arrêter le carnage.

''Alors ?'' demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son dernier plat qui semblait être de la purée de brocolis.

''Ta purée de brocolis est bien réussie'', dit-il en faussant un sourire.

''… Aoi, c'est un hachis parmentier'', hésita Hikari qui faisait une affreuse mine.

 _Crétin ! Bakaoi !_

Il regarda d'un œil nouveau le plat, et avant même qu'il tenta de la réconforter, elle mit le plat dans l'évier et partit de la cuisine. Il la laissa partir, et regarda les autres plats qu'elle avait préparés pour le repas prévu ce soir. Il se força à manger la salade césar, et la mousse au chocolat. Malgré ses inquiétudes, il trouva ces derniers mangeables et décida d'en apporter la jeune dépressive.

Dans la chambre, Hikari s'était réfugié sous ses couettes, honteuse des plats qu'elle proposait tous les soirs a Aoi.

 _Je ne changerai jamais, Aoi va me foutre a la porte, j'en suis certaine. Et la honte pour moi qui est une fille, je ne suis même pas capable de cuisiner un plat potable._

Quand elle entendit toquer à la porte, elle resserra les couvertures avec l'envie de disparaître. Le manque de réponse n'inquiéta pas le jeune homme, qui entra avec un plateau dans les mains.

''Il faut que tu manges, je t'ai fait quelque chose'', commença Aoi comme approche en posant le plateau sur le bureau.

Hikari sortit d'abord la tête de ses couettes et regarda la nourriture qui lui semblait appétissante. Elle voulut résister à l'appel de la faim, mais son estomac gargouilla suffisamment fort pour qu'Aoi l'entende. C'est avec un air gêné qu'elle sortit du lit, et s'assit à son bureau. Elle mangea tranquillement, appréciant la saveur des plats.

''Est-ce que c'est bon ?'' demanda Aoi en la regardant d'un air curieux.

''Bien sûr que c'est bon ! Tu cuisine comme un dieu'', dit-elle avec un ton joyeux.

''Vraiment ?'' ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

''Vraiment, Vraiment !''

''Je te ferai remarquer que tu es en train de dévorer ta propre cuisine'', rajouta Aoi en rigolant devant l'air étonné d'Hikari. ''On peut dire que tu as rempli une partie de ton défi, … non je dirais même que tu l'as largement gagné.''

 _J'ai réussi a cuisiner quelque chose de délicieux ! Mais ..._

''Mais j'ai loupé le plat principale'', ronchonna Hikari.

''Peut-être, mais en prenant compte de tes connaissances en cuisine, tu as fait de très beau progrès'', assura Aoi.

Folle de joie d'entendre un compliment de sa part, elle lui sauta dessus, et le serra dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent au sol dû à son élan, Hikari se trouvait au-dessus, souriante comme mille soleil, la tête sur sa poitrine. Ogata commençait à s'habituer qu'elle lui saute dessus à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait heureuse, mais cela ne changeais pas qu'il n'aimait pas se retrouver par terre, donc il lui donna une légère tape sur la tête.

Hikari s'assit à côté de lui en frottant la bosse qui se formait, les joues gonflées comme si elle faisait la boude. Il lui lança un regard noir en se levant, auquel elle répondit d'un sourire désolé. Elle sortit de la chambre, en lui disant que c'était son tour de faire la vaisselle.

Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, il entendu quelque chose vibrer et tomber sur le sol. Il vit une lumière clignoter sous le lit, et s'approcha pour prendre l'objet en main. C'était un téléphone portable, pas un récent mais pas un vieux non plus, il était noir et assez petit pour être discret. Il comprit vite que le téléphone appartenait à Hikari.

Curieux de savoir pourquoi elle cachait son téléphone, il l'ouvrit, et tomba sur l'écran de veille qui était une photo de son plus grand score à KillGun. Sur ce dernier, on pouvait lire comme notification, 103 messages en absence et 27 appels en absence. Il ferma le téléphone et le replaça sur le lit, ne sachant pas vraiment aborder le sujet avec Hikari. Il partit rejoindre Hikari au salon, qui s'était installé dans le canapé devant la télévision avec un paquet de chips.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et commença à se plonger lui aussi dans le film. Ils passèrent toute leur fin de soirée assis là, avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, Aoi, la tête contre le canapé, et Hikari, la tête sur l'épaule d'Aoi avec un léger sourire.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Le lendemain matin, Aoi se réveilla seul dans le canapé, cherchant du regard le fléau de sa vie. Il regarda partout dans son appartement, mais elle n'était plus là. Il commença à paniquer, et était sur le point de composer le numéro de la police, mais s'arrêta aussitôt.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train faire ? Hikari est libre de partir, mais … pour aller où ? Et que vais-je dire à la police ''Allo bonjour, je viens vous signaler la disparition d'une jeune fille qui vivait chez moi illégalement après qu'elle est fuguée '', non, s'il disait cela, on pourrait l'accuser de l'avoir enlevé, pensa Aoi vraiment inquiet. Pourquoi je m'inquiète tant à son sujet ?_

Une image d'Hikari en larmes, si faible et si fragile, apparu dans son esprit. Il avait mal rien qu'en pensant à ça, elle était faite pour rire, pas pour pleurer.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de sa transe, il accouru aussitôt vers cette dernière, pour y voir Hikari portant des sacs de commission. Il la serra dans ses bras, surprenant la jeune fille, qui rougissait follement.

''Euh … Aoi'', tenta Hikari.

''Tais-toi'', murmura-t-il. ''Tu n'imagines même pas la peur que tu m'as fait.''

 _Idiote, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je me suis attaché a toi._

''Désolé'', dit-elle sans comprendre ce que voulait dire Aoi. ''Tu pourrais me lâcher, je dois encore ranger les courses et faire le petit déjeuner.''

Il l'a lâcha, et s'allongea sur le canapé cachant avec un de ses bras son air soulagé. Hikari ne remarqua pas son malaise, et se mit à cuisiner tout en fredonnant un air doux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle posa sur la table basse un café noir accompagné de petits gâteaux secs et d'un verre de jus d'orange. Elle s'assit en face de lui et mangea sa part.

''Hikari, si tu veux repartir chez toi, je te retiendrais pas'', dit Aoi en la regarda dans les yeux.

''Pourquoi tu dis ça ?'' s'inquiéta Hikari l'air peiné qu'il puisse penser à cela. ''Tu veux que je parte, c'est ça.''

''Non, tu es la bienvenue ici, … mais je crois que tu n'as pas pensé à la douleur que ta famille et tes amis doivent ressentir en ce moment'', ajouta-t-il.

 _Hikari, j'accepterai toutes tes décisions, même si cela me ferait souffrir._

''C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, dans la vie on doit savoir faire des sacrifices'', s'énerva Hikari. ''J'ai bien conscience du mal que je leur fais ! Mais eux, ont-ils pensé à ma douleur ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais heureuse que tu m'accueille chez toi, que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour me confier des tâches. Chez moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans la cuisine ou même d'utiliser la machine à laver et l'aspirateur, seulement parce j'ai trop de force ou que je mets trop à fond au point que je loupe tout.''

''Hikari, je ne te mets pas à la porte, mais je pense que cela rassurerai ta famille de savoir que tu n'es pas à la rue, et que tu es en sécurité'', expliqua Aoi. ''Ils s'inquiètent, j'en suis certain.''

 _Parce que si j'étais à leurs places, je ne pourrait m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour toi._

''Mais … je ne sais pas quoi leur dire …''

''Dis leur tout, je ne pense pas qu'ils t'en voudront'', rajouta Aoi.

''Je les appellerais, mais je crois que nous avons un problème plus important à régler'', dit-elle avec une grimace en regardant l'horloge. ''Tu vas être en retard sur ta surveillance de Takishima, et je vais encore passer ma journée à rien faire.''

''Merde ! À ce soir ! Ne détruis pas la maison !'' s'écria Aoi qui courrait dans tous les sens pour trouver sa veste et sa mallette.

''A ce soir'', soupira Hikari en le voyant partir.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Et voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je vous ai fait attendre trop longtemps et je suis désolé ! Je crois que je n'arrive pas a me repérer avec les dates pour publier le chapitre suivant. Le temps passe tellement vite a mes yeux.

Essayer d'aller voir mes autres fanfictions ( je continue à me faire de la pub, et alors ! ). Et puis pouvez vous me laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, en donnant votre avis sur l'histoire.

 **Kairy Dream**


	4. Chapitre 4

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Les ailes d'Hikari**

Résumé : Une petite fugue peut en provoquer des choses.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _bla bla = pensée_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 4 : Routine

Aoi arriva juste à temps devant l'école Hakusen. Kei venait juste d'arriver, mais il était déjà de mauvaise humeur, ce qui éloigna de lui les autres élèves. Tous les autres membres de la SA étaient eux aussi maussade, depuis qu'Hikari avait disparue, ils avaient perdu leur joie de vivre.

Aoi se sentait mal de mentir a Kei quand ce dernier lui avait demandé de faire de recherche et qu'il avait dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Bien sûr, il avait trouvé plusieurs pistes, qu'il effaça pour le bien d'Hikari. Il savait ce que pourrait lui faire Kei s'il apprenait ce qu'il faisait pour elle mais il ne pouvait pas trahir Hikari.

Il attendit la sonnerie, avant de rentrer dans l'école pour se diriger dans le bureau de la directrice. Cette dernière était toujours de si bonne humeur en le voyant, c'est à dire un regard remplie de rage et un sourire pincé. Mais il s'en fichait de son caractère, il se trouvait en face d'elle seulement pour remplir ses fonctions : veiller à l'éducation de l'héritier Takishima.

Grâce au pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'école, il put facilement obtenir toutes les données concernant la scolarité de Kei, ainsi que le programme scolaire de la SA avec les évaluations qui vont avec. Il demanda aussi ceux des autres membres de la SA, rajoutant qu'il devait obtenir les plus d'information sur l'environnement de Kei. Quand il repartie de l'école en fin de matinée, il emportait avec lui une douzaine de classeur contenant les cours de la SA et le dossier scolaire de la SA.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Hikari l'accueillie avec un sourire lumineux. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne lui souhaite bon retour quand il rentra chez lui. Finalement, il commençait à n'éprouver plus aucun regret de garder la jeune fille chez lui.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Du côté de la SA, l'humeur était palpable. Personne n'osa adresser la parole à Kei, où même de prononcer le nom d'Hikari en sa présence. Même les élèves des autres classes pouvaient voir une aura noire autour de la serre.

Au début, les membres de la SA n'avaient pas compris qu'elle avait fugué, ils la croyaient malade. Seulement, au deuxième jour, elle était de nouveau absente, et l'inquiétude les gagna. Le soir même, ils étaient tous aller chez elle, apprenant ainsi la triste nouvelle : Hikari avait disparu la veille avant que sa mère ne vienne la réveiller. Depuis ils avaient tenté de faire des recherches, mais bizarrement, aucune piste ne fut trouvée.

Chacun ressentait un vide dans leur cœur, mais celui qui fut le plus atteint était Kei. Il venait de prendre son amie, sa rivale et la fille qu'il aime, s'en qu'il n'ait pu en connaître la raison. Sa disparition l'avait rendu froid et insensible au monde extérieur. Les jours à la SA sont devenu gris par la suite.

''Kei, j'en ai marre de ton comportement !'' s'écria Akira retenue par Tadashi. ''Déprime si tu veux, mais laisse les autres tranquilles avec des états d'âmes !''

''J'ai le droit de dire mon opinion.'' dit-il froidement en regardant la jeune fille qui l'avait dérangé pleuré.

''Pas en frappant les gens !'' s'énerva Akira.

La jeune fille sur le sol, était la nouvelle qui était arrivé le mois dernier. Elle était venue dans la serre, pour demander des nouvelles à propos d'Hikari. Elle s'en voulait de son comportement et des mots qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais à la simple mention de son nom, le N°1 l'avait giflé et ordonner de quitter la serre.

Elle se leva et affronta le regard de ce dernier, elle décida de se venger de son comportement. Elle s'approcha de lui et dit ces mots qui figea toute la SA.

''Maintenant que vous l'avez traité comme une chienne, vous commencez à regretter votre putain de comportement de porc envers la petite Chérie'', dit-elle avec sa langue de vipère pleine de dégoût.

''Comment tu nous appelle !'' s'écria Akira choqué devant celle qu'elle prit en défense.

''Oh ! Non ! Excusez-moi '' dit-elle avec une fausse culpabilité. Vous ne regrettez rien, bande de sale riche !

''Ferme-là et dégage'', grogna Kei qui voyait rouge.

''Je partirai après que tu mets cassé la figure et que tes parents me donneront un belle somme pour que je ne porte pas plainte'', ria-t-elle.

''Et pourquoi je te ferai ce plaisir ?'' demanda Kei en colère.

''Pour la simple raison, que j'ai souvent joué et discuté avec votre jouet avant qu'elle parte, mais on dirait que j'ai fait une bonne action pour une fois, j'espère que la Chérie me sera reconnaissante'', dit-elle avec sadisme. ''Après tout, si tu es capable te frapper une fille seulement parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour votre jouet, s'imagine pas ce que la si gentille et naïve Hikari Chérie a subi avec vous les gars.''

Ryou retenu à temps Kei qui comptait se jeter sur la vulgaire jeune fille qui partait tranquillement en sifflant de la serre.

''Au fait, je m'appelle Azura Mitobe, j'espère que vous retiendrais mon nom et qu'on deviendra vite amis !'' cria Azura avant de quitter la serre.

Kei arrêta de gigoter, ordonna à Ryou de le lâcher. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, il s'assit dans son siège, et tapa furieusement l'accoudoir. Les autres commençaient sérieusement à réfléchir à leurs comportements, se demandant si Azura avait raison ou non, sur le fait qu'Hikari est partie à cause d'eux.

Megumi regarda du coin de l'œil son frère Jun et Ryou qui surveillaient les faits et gestes du N°1. Puis elle regarda Akira qui tremblait de colère et Tadashi qui faisait le pitre pour lui changer les idées. Elle aussi en voulait à Azura qui avait réussi à éloigner leur Hikari d'eux. Elle aussi ressentait de la haine pour cette personne, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressenti une émotion autant malsaine qui lui faisait du bien, l'envie de détruire une autre personne. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle prononça avec sa voix, les mots que ses amis espéraient entendre.

''Hikari est partie à cause de cette fille, si elle disparaît, Hikari pourra revenir sans danger, Hein ?''

Tout le monde la regarda choqué, de voir l'innocente Megumi dire de telle parole. Mais elle continua à parler, d'une voix dont ils ignoraient l'existence, une voix pleine de haine.

''Si on venge Hikari, si on fait du mal à cette fille en lui faisant comprendre la réalité de ses actes, Hikari reviendra'', dit Megumi déterminée. ''Et ne regarder pas comme ça ! Je le vois très que chacun d'entre vous veut se venger.''

Et dans un accord silencieux, ils promirent de faire de la vie d'Azura Mitobe un enfer. Mais cette décision allait provoquer bien plus qu'ils ne pourraient le penser, et rien ne pourra rattraper leur erreur.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Hikari, après avoir zappé toutes les chaînes de la télévision, finit par s'ennuyer fermement. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et regarda le plafond. Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps avant qu'elle se mette à souffler et s'énerver toute seule de frustration. Aoi entra dans le salon, intrigué par le bruit, vit Hikari sur le sol, entre le canapé et la table basse.

''Tu cherches quelque chose ?'' demanda gentiment Aoi.

''Oui ! Une occupation ! Je m'ennuie trop !'' s'exclama Hikari en levant les bras au ciel.

''Calme-toi, je te rappelle que mes voisins croient que je vis seul'', ordonna-t-il avec sérieux.

''Alors trouve moi un truc à faire'', rétorqua Hikari qui s'était installé en tailleur sur le sol en le regardant avec un air sérieux. ''En plus au moins tes voisins arrêteront peut-être de te voir comme un jeune coincé.'' murmura Hikari en boudant.

''Suis-moi'', abandonna Aoi devant la ténacité de la jeune fille.

''Youpi !'' cria Hikari.

''Les voisins, Hikari.'' rétorqua Aoi.

''Désolée ...''

Dans le bureau d'Aoi, ce dernier chercha le dossier contenant le programme scolaire de la SA classe. Une fois en main, il le feuilleta cherchant la période que la jeune fille a commencé a loupé ses cours. Hikari attendait juste devant la porte, en l'observant. Il lui tendit ensuite les cours qu'il avait sélectionnés avec un cahier et un crayon. Elle les prit sceptique au début, mais en voyant les titres des cours et le nom de la classe au-dessus des feuilles, elle eut un grand sourire.

''Oh ! Merci Aoi'', dit-elle en lui adressant un sincère sourire. ''J'osai pas trop t'en parler, ça me gênait de pas pouvoir aller à l'école … et je ne voulais pas t'embêter de me donner des cours.''

''Mais de rien, tant que cela t'occupe et que tu évites d'alerter les voisins'', dit-il en s'installant à son bureau. ''Allez ouste ! Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot.''

''Hai ! Bon travail !'' dit-elle gaiement en sortant.

Dans sa chambre, Hikari s'était concentrée sur les cours et les exercices depuis quelques heures déjà. En voyant le soleil se coucher dehors, elle se dit qu'elle devrait commencer à préparer le repas. Donc elle commença ses nouvelles tâches données à elle-même, posant non loin d'elle sur le plan de travail son portable. Mais la vue de son portable, s'allumant à chaque nouveau message de sa famille, la sortit de ses tâches. Elle regarda hésitante ses nouveaux messages, les larmes lui venu aux yeux en lisant les trois derniers messages.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Ma petite fille est devenue grande, s'en que je m'en rende compte. Si tu as ressenti l'envie de partir pour évoluer, alors je respecterai ton choix. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, n'oublie pas que je reste ta mère, et que je serais toujours de ton coté.

 **Ta mère qui pense à toi constamment.**

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Deviens forte ma fille, devient celle que tu veux être, car la force ne se mesure pas seulement en battant un stupide rival. Elle s'obtient aussi en apprenant à mieux se connaître, alors continue ton pèlerinage sans inquiétude, je veuille sur ta mère et ton frère.

 **Ton papa qui est à 1000% avec toi !**

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Yo petite sœur ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais la première à partir de la maison, franchement je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de partir sans savoir où aller. J'essaye de t'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas, t'es ma petite sœur, je me suis souvent dit que je devais te protéger, mais en réalité tu es déjà naturellement forte et têtue pour faire face à tes problèmes seule. Je voudrais que tu reviennes, je serais prêt à te supplier pour cela, mais j'ai conscience que je n'en ai pas le droit. Merde ! Tu as réussi à me faire pleurer idiote. Je veux juste que tu me promets d'être en sécurité, de faire attention aux personnes que tu rencontres ou aux choix que tu devras faire, de bien manger et de bien de soigne … j'ai tant d'autres choses à te dire, mais aucun droit de te forcer à m'écouter. Vie ta vie pleinement ma chère Hikari.

 **Atsushi, ton frère qui oublie souvent de te dire je t'aime.**

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Elle continua à pleurer en serrant le portable contre elle, ses larmes retenues par son semblant de manque d'émotion, sortirent enfin. Elle gémissait de douleur, sa famille lui manquait, sa mère avec qui elle ne partage rien, son père qui la poussait à battre Kei, et son frère dont elle ne connaissait plus au fur et à mesure des années.

Aoi sortit brusquement de son bureau en l'entendant, et la trouva dans la cuisine en larmes. Il voulut l'approcher mais il ressentit un malaise en la voyant ainsi, puis réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait pleurer de toutes ses larmes, la première fois qu'elle ne cachait plus sa tristesse. Alors il la laissa pleurer, attendant la fin avant d'intervenir.

Quand les sanglots s'arrêtèrent, Aoi s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle en lui adressant un petit sourire de remerciement.

''Je présume que tu as appelé tes parents … désolé t'avoir dit de le faire'', dit-il faiblement.

''Non'', dit Hikari. ''Ils m'ont compris sans que j'ai eu besoin de leur parler, et me l'ont fait savoir par message.''

Hikari regarda son portable avec un regard indéchiffrable, puis regarda Aoi en souriant.

''Je pense que je les appellerais plus tard'', continua Hikari en plissant les yeux avec son sourire heureux sur le visage. ''Je n'ai pas encore grand-chose à leur raconter.''

''Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, on peut ne pas dire la même chose de notre repas'', taquina Aoi en lui montrant la casserole qui débordait.

Hikari poussa un cri surpris, couru étendre le feu et retirer la casserole pour jeter le contenu totalement immangeable dans la poubelle. Puis se tourna vers le frigo, pour y sortir quelques ingrédients, qu'elle déposa sur le plan de travail.

''Ça te dit des sandwichs pour ce soir ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un air dépitée.

''Pourquoi pas ?'' répondit Aoi. ''Cela me permettrait de terminer mon travail tout en mangeant.''

''Et moi mes exercices !'' s'écria contente la jeune fille.

''Hikari … les voisins.'' dit-il calmement.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Au fil des semaines, une petite routine s'installa entre eux. La semaine, Hikari faisait le ménage et laver du linge le matin, et avancer sur ses cours l'après-midi, en plus de faire les repas de la journée, pendant qu'Aoi travaillait. Le soir, elle regardait des films avec Aoi quand il avait le temps, sinon elle lisait jusqu'à s'endormir. Tandis que le week-end, Aoi préparait le petit déjeuner, laissant Hikari dormir quelques heures de plus le matin. Généralement ils mangeaient dehors le midi et le soir, car le samedi ils faisaient leur courses et shopping très loin de leur ville, afin que personne ne reconnaisse Hikari. Et le dimanche, ils passèrent toutes leurs journées dans leur salle d'arcade habituelle, où Hikari se faisait une joie de se déguiser pour être incognito.

Donc c'est dans une petite routine, que 3 mois de rêve et de calme pour Hikari, passèrent rapidement avant que la réalité ne revienne faire face à Hikari. Aujourd'hui, malgré qu'il était dimanche, Aoi dû faire un changement de plan dans son programme, une importante réunion avait lieu dans la Takishima Corporation. Le président s'était déplacer en personne pour y assister, et en tant que son secrétaire, devait y être présent.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'Hikari se retrouvait seule dans la salle d'arcade, avec suffisamment d'argent pour combler ses besoins et bien plus. Non, Aoi ne lui avait rien donné, mais il partait du principe qu'elle faisait bien plus de corvées que nécessaire pour payer son hébergement. En clair, il lui verser un salaire qu'il dû négocier comme un argent de poche pour qu'elle accepte.

Elle regardait sa montre et l'entrée, espérant voir arriver son colocataire, mais en vain. En ce moment, elle avait arrêté les parties, et était assisse dans le coin bar, buvant une limonade. Mais son dernier soupir n'échappa pas au patron du lieu, qui se trouvait être le barman.

''Qu'est-ce qui tracasse une jolie fleur comme toi ?'' demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

''Seijiiiii !'' pleura Hikari. ''Aoi m'a laisser toute seule, et sans lui, je n'ai pas l'impression de m'amuser.''

''Mais tu m'a moi,'' s'exclama Seiji faussement vexé. ''Je te suffis pas Kuro.''

''Toi !'' ria Hikari dit Kuro. ''A part aux pinces, t'es trop nulle !''

''Tu n'as qu'a joué contre d'autres personnes, il y en a beaucoup qui rêve de défier la grande Kuro au DDR et a KillGun, sans compter ceux qui rêve de jouer en duo avec toi'', expliqua Seiji avec un ton envieux. ''Personne ne veut jouer avec moi, toi tu n'es qu'une chanceuse.''

''Je vais peut-être me répéter, mais tu es trop nulle'', dit Kuro en partant vers les jeux de combat.

Elle s'installa, et commença à jouer d'abord contre l'ordinateur, puis contre les joueurs venant la défier ou seulement prendre du plaisir à jouer avec elle. Plein de partie équivaut à un bon entraînement pour elle, qui n'a jamais battu Aoi à ces jeux.

Sa série de victoire se termina après 52 combat, contre quelqu'un jouant le perso le plus nul du jeu. Vexée et curieuse, elle se leva pour voir le visage de son adversaire. En le voyant elle devenu soudainement très pâle tout comme son adversaire, auquel elle proposa de boire un coup au bar pour parler.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je vous ai fait attendre trop longtemps et je suis désolé ! Je crois que je n'arrive pas a me repérer avec les dates pour publier le chapitre suivant. Le temps passe tellement vite a mes yeux.

Essayer d'aller voir mes autres fanfictions ( je continue à me faire de la pub, et alors ! ). Et puis pouvez vous me laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, en donnant votre avis sur l'histoire.

 **Kairy Dream**


	5. Chapitre 5

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Les ailes d'Hikari**

Résumé : Une petite fugue peut en provoquer des choses.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _bla bla = pensée_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 5 : Face à face

''Eh ! Seiji, tu aurais pas un endroit où je pourrais parlé tranquille et loin des regard.'' demanda-t-elle en montrant la personne derrière elle.

''Monte l'escalier et rentre dans la dernière porte à droite.'' dit-il en ouvrant la porte derrière lui qui donnait sur un escalier. ''Et je ne veux pas de bordel là-haut, compris Kuro ! Et si vous avez soif servez-vous là-haut, il devrait avoir de quoi vous désaltérer, je mettrai ça sur le compte d'Aoi.''

''Merci !'' acquiesça Hika.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce indiqué, elle ne pensait pas que Seiji lui prêterai sa chambre, et ce demandait ce qu'avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de cet idiot pour qu'il pense qu'elle comptait faire ça avec l'autre. En parlant de l'autre, cette personne s'était mise a fouillé le mini bar, pour en sortir deux bières, dont une qu'elle proposa a Hikari qui refusa.

''Tu veux me faire boire ou quoi ?'' dit-elle sceptique en regardant la personne s'asseoir sur le lit sans gêne.

''Non, je pense plutôt que cela va détendre l'atmosphère Hanazono ou je devrais dire Kuro ?'' lança la personne d'un ton taquin. ''Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu fréquentais les salles d'arcades.''

''Je ne vois pas où il y a besoin de détendre quoi que ce soit, Mitobe.'' répondit sèchement Hikari.

''Appelle moi plutôt Azura !'' s'écria joyeusement Mitobe. ''Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on soit seules toutes les deux, tu n'imagines même pas ce qui peut se passer entre deux filles aussi canon que nous.''

''Euh … merci du compliment, mais remballe tes idées perverses, et écoute moi.'' ordonna Hikari.

''Ok ma belle.'' plaisanta Azura en s'allongeant sur le lit.

''Je voudrais que tu ne parles a personne et surtout pas aux membres de la SA que tu m'a vue.'' demanda Hikari.

''J'ai quoi en échange ?'' ajouta-t-elle avec un air innocent.

''Je n'ai rien à te donner.'' assura Hikari en utilisant un ton strict.

''Je plaisante ! Je ne veux plus rien à avoir avec les membres de la SA'', dit Azura sombrement, en buvant d'une traite sa bière et attaquant la deuxième en se levant du lit. ''Je crois que je vais rentrer … ne t'inquiète pas je dirai rien à ces connards.''

''Surveille tes paroles Mitobe'', dit Hikari en lui attrapant le bras.

Mais à ce geste, Azura eut un petit cri de douleur, et se débattu pour récupérer son bras. Mais l'alcool commença à faire effet, provoquant la chute d'Azura sur le lit avec Hikari sur elle a califourchon. Allongée sur le dos, sa veste semblait plus ouverte, montrant des bandages et des coupures sur le buste et le bas ventre où la peau n'était pas couverte. Azura détourna le regard en voyant Hikari l'air inquiète observer ses blessures.

''Qui … qui t'as fait … ça ?'' demanda Hikari hésitante.

''Des personnes de Hakusen qui me portent pas dans leur cœur.'' répondit Azura d'une voix calme en détournant le regard.

''Qui ? Azura !'' insista Hikari en prenant le visage d'Azura avec une main pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

''La plupart de l'école me harcèle …'' murmura-t-elle par peur d'Hikari. ''Les sales bourges de la SA les ont monté contre moi après ton départ.''

''Mais pourquoi ? Impossible … tu mens.''

''Ai-je l'air de mentir ?'' rajouta Azura d'un ton sérieux. ''Ils me portent responsable de ta disparition.''

''Mais pourquoi ? Je suis partie de mon propre chef !'' dit-elle choquée.

''Oui, mais après que je t'ai que j'ai t'ai remis les pendules à l'heure.''

''Je suis désolé …'' s'excusa honteuse Hikari.

''Tu n'as pas à l'être.'' dit-elle gênée. ''J'ai l'habitude que les gens me traitent comme ça, je suis une garce je te rappelle.''

''Tu ne m'as pas l'air garce en ce moment.''

''Eh ! J'ai droit à des pauses, être une parfaite garce c'est dur tu sais !'' dit-elle en faisait une signe de tête hautain, qui fit rire Hikari.

Les deux jeunes filles ria un petit moment, avant de se rappeler le précédent sujet. Hikari regarda plus sombrement Azura qui était en dessous d'elle.

''Si cela continu, tu devrais aller voir la directrice.'' conseilla Hikari inquiète.

''Ce n'est plus à l'école que cela se passe.'' balança Azura. ''D'après toi, pourquoi je serais dans une salle d'arcade à 10h du matin, un dimanche en plus.''

''Tu veux dire … qu'ils t'ont suivi jusqu'ici ?'' dit-elle avec peur d'avoir été reconnu.

''Ouais, mais restons là encore un petit moment, ils finiront par partir d'eux même ?'' dit Azura sans vraiment être sûr.

''Comment tu te débrouille à l'école ?'' demanda Hikari qui se déplaça pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

''Je ne suis plus scolarisé, le fils de la directrice a réussi à convaincre sa mère que je devais être renvoyée il y a environ 2 mois, qui est environ le même temps que je suis à la rue.'' bouda la jeune fille

''Hein !? Comment ça ?''

''Je te rappelle que je vivais dans un orphelinat, et que j'allais à Hakusen seulement grâce à une bourse.'' confirma Azura. ''Sauf que la SA a convaincu mon orphelinat grâce à un certain don, qu'il devrait abandonner les exclus sociaux de leur établissement, c'est à dire, moi.''

''Je …''

''Si tu dis encore que tu es désolée, je te fais taire à ma manière'', coupa Azura avec un sourire narquois et pervers.

Hikari se tut aussitôt, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas moins de se sentir fautive. Elle se sentait aussi furieuse envers ses camarades de la SA, réalisant qu'Azura avait raison depuis le début, on ne peut pas être amis avec des personnes qui ne cherche pas à te comprendre. Elle ne serait pas ici si la SA avait cherché a mieux la connaître, a essayer de voir derrière le masque qu'elle abordait chaque jour, si ils pensaient vraiment a son bien être, elle n'aurait jamais fui.

Puis elle regarda Azura, roulant en boule sur le lit, les joues coloré de rouge, qui commençait à marmonner qu'elle était sexy, et que les autres étaient trop idiot ou jaloux pour s'en rendre compte. Hikari ne put que lui donner raison, ses cheveux indomptables de couleur rouge à pointe noire et des yeux azurés, lui donnaient un air sauvage, tandis qu'elle avait des formes assez généreuses, qu'elle savait mettre en valeur malgré sa petite taille de 1 m 50. Une fille comme Azura, ne devait pas avoir du mal à obtenir n'importe quel mec.

Ne sachant pas combien de temps, elles devront se cacher dans la chambre, Hikari sortit sa PSP (cadeau d'Aoi) de son sac et s'allongea sur le ventre pour jouer confortablement. Du côté d'Azura, qui n'était pas entièrement bourré, s'installa à côté du mini bar, pour boire et lire des magazines qui traînait dans la chambre. Elles restaient comme ça jusqu'en début d'après-midi, moment où Azura se plaignit d'avoir faim. Hikari regarda son téléphone pour constater qu'elle avait loupé l'heure de midi, et qu'Aoi ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de message.

Elles sortirent de la chambre, en laissant un mot sur la porte pour Seiji, lui indiquant qu'elles partaient par l'issue de secours. Devant cette dernière qui était à moitié cassée, Azura se demandait comment elles allaient descendre. Mais avant qu'elle puisse parler de ses craintes, elle vit Hikari sauter sans hésitation dans le vide, et atterrir avec facilité sur le sol. Elle la regarda d'un air qui voulait dire ''Tu plaisante !?'', qui reçut comme réponse le regard qui disais ''Eh ! J'étais dans la SA !''.

''Allez saute ! Ce n'est pas 5 mètre qui vont te tuer !'' insista Hikari.

''Peut-être pas toi, mais y'en a qui sont mort avec moins que ça.'' râla Azura. ''En plus je vais me tuer les chevilles avec mes talons.''

''Fais-moi confiance !'' cria Hikari. ''Envoie-moi tes talons et ton sac d'abord ! Puis agrippe-toi à la barre en dessous de toi de toutes tes forces, et quand je t'appelle tu te laisses tomber.''

L'air vraiment pas rassuré, elle fit ce qu'Hikari lui dit de faire, lui balança ses talons et son sac à la figure, qu'elle esquiva naturellement. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle tenu la barre avant de se laisser pendre a cette dernière. Elle cria quand elle vit que la barre supportait mal son poids, et la peur l'envahi, et lui fit lâcher avant le signal. Hikari la rattrapa de justesse, alors qu'Azura, les bras autour de son cou, la serra en tremblant.

''Azura, tu peux me lâcher, tu es sur la terre ferme.'' plaisanta Hikari.

''Avoue que tu m'as mis dans cette situation pour te venger !'' s'écria Azura dont le maquillage avait coulé.

''Même pas !'' dit Hikari déçue de l'opinion de la jeune fille. ''Euh … ton maquillage coule …''

''Ahh ! Oh mon dieu ! Vite ma trousse à maquillage.'' dit-elle affolée.

Hikari s'assit dans la ruelle, attendant qu'Azura refasse son maquillage intégralement. Fatiguée des derniers événements, elle baissa sa garde et ne remarqua pas Azura qui la regardait au-dessus d'elle, avec un air innocent.

''Kuro ?'' dit Azura en s'approchant de plus en plus d'Hikari. ''Je ne t'ai pas encore donné de récompense pour m'avoir sauvé.'' ajouta-t-elle avec une voix tellement sexy.

Hikari surprise, ne se défendu pas face à son agresseur et ce que cette dernière allait lui faire. Ce n'est que qu'après quelques minutes de souffrance, qu'elle fut libéré du monstre Azura, qui semblait être fière de ce qu'elle a fait.

''Tu es plus belle avec du maquillage Chérie.'' assura Azura en lui tendant un miroir.

''Waouh !'' fit Hikari en voyant son reflet.

''Quand on est une garce aussi parfaite que moi, il faut savoir maîtriser l'art du maquillage.'' se venta Azura, les mains sur les hanches. ''Comme ça, on va pouvoir aller manger sans que tu te fasses repérer.''

''Tu en est sur ?'' dit Hikari qui n'avait toujours pas détourner le regard de son reflet.

''Voyons Chérie, vu ta réaction, j'imagine que tu t'es jamais maquillé de toute ta vie.'' dragua Azura. ''Alors comment les autres seront a quoi tu ressemble avec ta peinture de guerre.''

''Peinture de guerre ?''

''Hikari.'' commença sérieusement Azura en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hikari. ''Une fille maquillé est une fille forte qui va au combat contre la vie ! Elle ne doit pas faiblir sinon il vas coulé et rendre moche pour l'éternité !''

Hikari ne rajouta rien, mais fut touché par l'attention et les mots. Elles sortirent de la ruelle, pour continuer leur route, cherchant un resto pas cher. Et s'en rendre compte, la nuit était déjà couché quand Hikari reçu un appel d'Aoi. Ce dernier lui conseilla d'aller dormir a l'hôtel, car il ne pouvais pas partir de la réception à laquelle il assistait. C'est avec un ton triste qu'elle lui souhaita bonne soirée.

''Ton mec t'a laisser ton tomber ?'' dit Azura curieuse de nouveaux potins.

''On peut dire … c'est pas mon mec !'' termina Hikari avec un rouge aux joues. ''Au fait comment tu sais que c'est un garçon ?''

''Voyons Chérie, on fugue et disparais totalement seulement pour un mec.'' affirma Azura comme un évidence.

''Ce n'est pas mon cas.'' souffla-t-elle. ''Et surtout, je ne pense pas a lui de cette manière.''

''Quoi ? Il est moche c'est ça.'' ria Azura en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa nouvelle copine. ''Montre, montre.''

Sachant qu'elle ne la laissera pas tranquille, elle abdiqua et lui montra une photo d'Aoi et elle devant la salle d'arcade.

''Ce ne serais pas le canon qui surveille non stop le N°1'', chuchota Azura avec un sourire malicieux.

''Si.'' confirma Hikari. ''Son boulot, c'est de surveiller Takishima et son éducation, il a le pouvoir de l'envoyer à Londres chez son grand-père, qui est le président de l'entreprise familiale.''

''Oh mon dieu !'' ria-t-elle. ''Si l'idiot N°1 venait l'apprendre, il tomberait sur le cul !''

''Je vois pas pourquoi il le saurait.'' ajouta Hikari agacée. ''Mais laissons ce problème loin, très loin, on en a un plus important : on dort où ce soir ?''

''On ?'' Dit Azura sans comprendre ce qu'Hikari parlait.

''Ben … je veux dire, à cause de moi tu es a la rue, alors, c'est le minimum que je peux faire de t'héberger.'' avoua Hikari gênée par ses paroles.

''Ah ! Merci'', répondu l'autre jeune fille, elle aussi gênée par sa gentillesse. ''On peux aller a l'hôtel ?''

''Plus assez sur moi, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans un love hôtel'', termina Hikari déterminée.

''T'as pas une autre idée ?'' souffla Azura se mettant en boule sur le banc. ''Parce qu'il commence sérieusement a faire froid.''

''Peut-être … suis moi, malgré que je te garanti rien.''

Hikari et Azura eurent juste le temps de prendre le dernier train, en destination de la ville suivante. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, elle sortirent a un arrêt qu'Hikari connaissait bien. Elles marchèrent longtemps a travers les rues commerçantes, pour arriver vers un quartier lui aussi tranquille a cette heure de la nuit. Finalement Hikari s'arrêta devant une maison, et hésita à sonner. Azura commençait a en avoir marre de son long silence, et s'énerva aussitôt.

''T'es vraiment une incapable.'' dit-elle en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Aucune réponse, ni aucune lumière ne s'alluma dans la maison.

''C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, on aurais pas du venir …'' murmura Hikari en se retournant pour partir.

''Merde Hikari ! Elle est a qui cette maison pour que tu sois aussi mal à l'aise.'' dit Azura en se postant devant la principale concernée.

''Hikari ?'' dit une voix de femme cassée.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'ai mis du temps a mettre en forme ce chapitre, peut-être pas flemme ou pas assez de temps pour faire la mise en page de l'histoire. Je vous explique rapidement : j'écris l'histoire d'un grand coup sans faire de chapitre, c'est un grand texte brut, que je dois ensuite réfléchir comment je vais le découper pour faire le chapitre. Ensuite, il faut faire la mise en page et corrigez le tout.

Essayer d'aller voir mes autres fanfictions ( je continue à me faire de la pub, et alors ! ). Et puis pouvez vous me laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, en donnant votre avis sur l'histoire.

 **Kairy Dream**


	6. Chapitre 6

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Les ailes d'Hikari**

Résumé : Une petite fugue peut en provoquer des choses.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _bla bla = pensée_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 6 : De retour a la maison

Les deux jeunes filles se retourna vers la femme qui était à l'entrée de la maison. Hikari se raidit, tandis qu'Azura était de plus en plus curieuse et agacée de cette idiote.

''Bonsoir Maman.'' dit faiblement Hikari comme une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

''Hikari …'' dit faiblement sa mère.

''Je ne voudrais vous interrompre, mais il fait super froid là ! Vous pourriez avoir l'amabilité de nous laisser entrer.'' demanda Azura qui tremblait de froid.

''Oui, oui, entrez.'' dit la mère de famille en ouvrant le portail.

Elles entrèrent au chaud et s'installèrent dans le salon pendant que la mère d'Hikari leur faisait du thé. Hikari regarda sa maison, et réalisa qu'elle ne ressentait rien de revenir chez ses parents. Elle se trouvait froide de penser de cette manière, elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais se rappela qu'elle portait son maquillage, peinture de guerre.

Elle sentit une main sur la sienne sous la table et vit qu'elle appartenait a Azura, qui évitait de la regarder pour garder son apparence de garce qui pense pas aux autres. Sa mère revenu en compagnie de son père et son frère qui se jetaient sur Hikari pour lui donner une accolade. Azura avait repris sa main, et maintenant elle regardais avec envie cette famille.

''Bonsoir Papa, bonsoir Atsushi, désolé de vous réveiller.'' prononça difficilement la disparue.

''Tu nous as beaucoup manqué sœurette.'' dit Atsushi avec un petit sourire. ''Papa ! Lâche-là, t'es en train de l'étouffer !''

''Non ça va frérot.'' murmura Hikari. ''Après tout, je commence a devenir forte.''

''Tu veux manger quelque chose Hikari ?'' demanda timidement sa mère.

''Non ça ira pour moi, et toi Azura ?''

''J'ai juste envie de dormir.'' se lamenta la concernée.

''Qui est-ce Hikari ?'' demanda Atsushi en rougissant.

''Sa petite amie ! Hein ma Chérie !'' cria Azura en passant un bras autour du cou de sa Chérie et l'embrassant sur la joue.

''Non, c'est juste une garce un peu trop collante et perverse, qui ne mérite pas ma bonté.'' dit simplement Hikari ne négligeant pas son langage. ''Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.''

''Oh, tu vas me faire pleurer.'' dit faussement Azura.

''Menteuse, tu ruinera jamais ton maquillage pour quelqu'un.'' ria Hikari.

''Exact !' dit fièrement la garce.

''Maman, tu pense que moi et mon amie, pourrait utilisé mon ancienne chambre, juste pour la nuit.'' tenta Hikari pas sur de la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir.

''Mais bien sur ! Ce sera toujours ta chambre.'' répondit sa mère toute contente d'avoir sa fille a la maison.

''Ne me dis pas que ma petite fille dort dans la rue.'' s'inquiéta son père aussitôt.

''Ça va pas la tête de penser un truc pareil, t'as failli une crise cardiaque a Maman.'' s'écria Hikari en voyant sa mère devenir pâle. ''J'ai un appartement en colocation avec un ami …''

''Un ami ? Un garçon ?'' tilta le père.

''Oui, mais il passe toute sa journée au travail ou dans son bureau.'' expliqua Hikari. ''Je suis en quelque sorte sa femme de ménage - et non il ne fait pas porter des tenues de soubrettes Azura - je fais son ménage, le linge et la cuisine, en échange de quoi il me laisse sa chambre d'amis, et me verse un argent de poche assez gros chaque semaine, et m'a inscrit a des cours à la maison pour pas que je prenne du retard dans mes études.''

''Et tu oublie de dire, qu'il a encore oublié de te donner le double des clés et qui t'a laissé dans une salle d'arcade ce matin, sinon on serai pas là en train de chercher un endroit pour dormir.'' ajouta Azura couché sur la table.

''Toi, on dirais que tu oublie que tu m'as fait dépenser tout mon argent cette après midi.'' rajouta Hikari envers son amie avec une pointe d'agacement.

''Et toi, on dirais que t'oublie de sauter sur ton canon de coloc.'' taquina Azura. ''T'es pas une fille si tu n'as pas déjà fantasmer sur lui ou baver devant lui.''

''Alors que je te confirme que je suis une fille'', dit secrètement Hikari en oubliant que sa famille se trouvais dans la même pièce.

''Quoi ?!'' Dit Azura bouche bée, puis se rappelant de la quantité d'alcool qu'elles avaient bu avant de venir.

''Oh ! Ne me fait pas ce genre de réaction, espèce de perverse !'' s'enflamma Hikari. ''Une fois, je lui ai demandé qu'on aille a la piscine, je crois que l'eau n'a jamais été aussi rouge … en clair toi qui la vu habillé, rajoute 100% de classe, 100% de perfection et 1000% de sex appeal, et imagine le sortant de la piscine dégoulinant d'eau avec un maillot de bain le collant a la perfection.''

Azura et Hikari se mirent a penser à cette magnifique image, et commença a rougir follement, tout comme le reste de la pièce, sa mère pour la même raison en imaginant un beau gosse, tandis que les hommes, c'est plus de colère et d'envie de tuer le gars en question. Avant qu'ils puissent parler, La mère de famille tira sur leur oreille, et les força a se coucher tout de suite sous peine d'une grosse punition qui prouvais qu'Hikari avait peut-être reçu sa force de sa mère.

''Amène ton amie dans ta chambre, je vais vous apporter des couettes et des coussins supplémentaires.'' dit sa mère en sortant avec les deux garçons à chaque main.

''Elle est cool ta mère.'' remarqua Azura.

''Peut-être, j'ai jamais été proche d'elle.'' dit-elle en regardant le vide. ''Mais si tu le dis, c'est forcément vrai.''

Elles montèrent dans la chambre, et prépara leur lit avec ce qu'avait apporté la chef de famille. Une fois lit fait, elles se déshabillèrent rapidement, et se glissèrent sous les couettes, oubliant le fait qu'elles devaient dormir ensemble, trop fatiguées pour réfléchir.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Le lendemain, un flash réveilla Hikari, qui grognait de se faire réveiller. Elle remarqua, qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop bouger et remarqua une paire de bras autour d'elle. A moitié endormi, elle vit son frère, qui semblait vouloir faire une blague, regretter son geste et rougir en voyant la position dans laquelle se trouvait sa sœur. Non pas qu'il est l'habitude de voir sa sœur en petite tenue, mais là, il réalisa qu'Hikari et son amie ne portait que leurs culottes, dormant l'une contre l'autre. Chose qu'Hikari mit plus de temps a remarquer, car elle voulait juste se rendormir. Mais en sentant une tête dans sa poitrine se frotter a elle comme si elle était un doudou, la réveilla entièrement, et se mit a repousser l'autre de toutes ses forces.

''Atsushi dégage !'' cria Hikari coléreuse en se levant.

Il parti aussitôt, de peur que sa sœur lui mette une raclée vu la colère. Toujours a moitié nu elle se tourna, vers Azura, les mains sur les hanches et le regard plus de colère promettant mille souffrances. La personne visée, se mit a trembler, en se rappelant que c'était une ancienne SA et qu'elle devait aussi avoir de la ressource pour la battre.

''Chérie, calma toi.'' trembla Azura en voyant qu'Hikari se rapprochait d'elle.

''Explication.'' ordonna Hikari avec une voix froide.

''Premièrement, y'avait qu'un foutu lit une place dans ta chambre. Deuxièmement, je t'ai pas déshabillé, je savais même pas que tu pouvais avoir de beaux sous-vêtement. Troisièmement, on a rien fait malgré notre taux d'alcool, crois moi, j'étais trop crevée pour tenter quelque chose, mais je suis du genre a m'accrocher en dormant, désolée.'' expliqua Azura en dégoulinant de sueurs.

''Vraiment ?'' demanda Hikari sceptique.

''Oui, je te le jure.'' jura rapidement la coupable en matant sans gêne sa poitrine.

''Arrête de me fixer a cet endroit.'' ordonna Hikari en rougissant.

''C'est pas ma faute si t'as une belle poitrine.'' dit Azura en cherchant ses fringues sur le sol.

Hikari ne chercha pas a se cacher, et s'habilla elle aussi de son coté. Une fois qu'elles étaient enfin présentable, elles descendirent manger un bout. Hikari voyait sa mère dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Hikari, laissa Azura seule dans le salon avec son frère encore rouge, pour aller dans la cuisine.

''Bonjour Maman.'' dit simplement Hikari.

''Bonjour Hikari !'' dit joyeusement sa mère. ''Que veux-tu manger ?''

''En fait, je voudrais faire le petit déj', pour vous remercier de nous avoir héberger.'' annonça Hikari un peu gênée.

''Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire.'' s'inquiéta-t-elle.

''Allez sort de cette cuisine, fais moi confiance Maman, je suis plus une petite fille.'' insista Hikari en l'expulsant de la pièce.

Quand le père se leva, il senti une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine, il croyant que sa femme se démenait aux fourneaux. Mais quand il la vit, espionner discrètement la cuisine, il se senti lui aussi curieux, et vit avec stupeur sa fille, celle qui n'était pas capable de cuisiner sans massacrer la cuisine, dedans en train de faire des crêpes.

Ils s'installèrent vite fait dans le salon, en voyant Hikari se retourner, apportant le petit déj. Elle posa un plateau contenant du café accompagné de lait et de sucre, du thé pour sa mère et une carafe de jus d'orange pour son frère, des crêpes, mais aussi des tartines beurrées accompagné d'un petit pot de confiture, et des coupelles de salade de fruit.

Hikari et Azura n'hésita pas a se servir et manger, pendant que sa famille s'étonnait du succulent repas que leur avait préparer la cadette de la famille. Après une bouché, ils furent aussitôt abasourdie par le talent.

''Pourquoi ta famille réagit comme si t'avais jamais fait la cuisine.'' chuchota Azura.

''C'est le cas.'' lui répondit franchement Hikari.

Quand ils finirent de manger, Hikari et Azura, forcée pour cette dernière, débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle. Atsushi parti dans sa chambre pour chercher ses affaires de cours, laissant ses parents dans le salon, admirant l'évolution d'Hikari en trois mois. Azura, de nouveau libre d'action, monta dans la chambre d'Hikari pour faire son maquillage, vit Atsushi dans le couloir. Elle le prit par le bras, et l'entraîna avec elle dans la chambre.

''Je voudrais te parler.'' dit elle en le regardant avec un air sérieux.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Du coté d'Hikari, elle se trouvait en face de ses parents, assisse en tailleur, mais la tête baissée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ses parents ne firent eux aussi aucun effort pour lancer un sujet de conversation. Le silence commençait être pesant pour eux.

''Désolé !'' s'écrièrent tous ensemble.

Ils se regardèrent surpris, puis en chef de famille, son père commença a parler.

''Je suis désolé Hikari, de t'avoir mis tant de pression.''

''Tu n'as pas à l'être, je vous ai sûrement déçu en partant comme une voleuse.'' avoua Hikari. ''Mais je veux que cela soit clair entre nous, je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision.''

''On le sais très bien.'' assura sa mère. ''Et personnellement, tu vis mieux sans nous, tu as appris a cuisiner et t'occuper d'une maison, alors que moi je t'interdisais de faire quoi que se soit ici.''

''En plus, tu as l'air plus en vie et moins terne qu'avant.'' ajouta son père. ''Tu n'as plus l'air d'une morte.''

''Chérie !'' s'offusqua sa mère.

''Maman, Papa a raison.'' dit-elle faiblement. ''Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important.''

''Tu sors avec cette fille en fait.'' ria son père.

Mais il arrêta bien vite, en voyant l'air si sérieux que sa fille montrait, elle ne plaisantais pas. Ses parents commençaient a avoir peur de ce qu'allait dire leur fille. Hikari leur demanda de ne pas l'interrompre, et se mit a donner les raisons de sa fugues, les mêmes qu'elle avait dit a Aoi. Quand elle fini sa mère pleura en la serrant dans ses bras, alors que son père s'en voulait tellement.

''Hikari, si tu as besoin de nous pour payer tes médicaments ou juste parler, n'hésite pas.'' dit sa mère.

''Maman, le médecin m'a appris le mois dernier que mes douleurs étaient d'origine psychologique, j'étais attente d'une sérieuse dépression, et c'était mon nouveau changement de vie qui m'a guéri. En m'éloignant de ma source de stress et d'angoisse, j'ai pu suffisamment me reposer et me permettre de mieux voir la vie.'' rassura Hikari. ''Je dois juste faire des check-up tous les mois.''

''La fille de ton école, celle qui …''

''C'est bien Azura, mais ne lui en veux pas, c'est dans son caractère.'' coupa Hikari. ''Dis-toi seulement que si elle n'avait pas fait ça, je serais sûrement dans un cercueil à l'heure actuelle.''

Son père se tut, et serra ses mains, montrant le dilemme intérieur qui s'imposa en lui.

''On doit partir maintenant.'' annonça Hikari en se levant. ''Je vous promets que je ne couperais pas le contacte cette fois-ci, et j'essayerai de venir le mois prochain pour les grandes vacances.''

Après un dernier câlin, elle appela Azura qui descendait avec son frère, arborant un air soucieux. Elle lança un regard interrogateur a Azura, qui détourna le regard, mis ne dit rien. En partant, elle vit cette dernière faire un signe discret a son frère.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je vais essayer d'être plus actif sur mes fanfictions. N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis dans les commentaires.

 **Kairy Dream**


	7. Chapitre 7

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Les ailes d'Hikari**

Résumé : Une petite fugue peut en provoquer des choses.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _bla bla = pensée_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 7 : Une autre fille a la pension Ogata

Après avoir pris le bus, qui était le seul moyen de locomotion avec le peu d'argent qu'elles avaient sur elles, les filles se dirigèrent d'abord chez l'amie d'Azura pour récupérer ses affaires, avant de prendre la route pour aller a l'appartement d'Aoi.

Une fois devant l'immeuble, elles le virent, les attendant, car il avait été prévenu par Hikari par message. Il regarda Azura de la tête au pied, l'analysant. Azura voulu dire un mot sur son comportement, elle n'aimait pas être jugée de cette manière. Mais Hikari lui pinça le bars pour lui comprendre de se la fermer.

''Hikari, je voudrais te parler un instant.'' dit-il en tirant Hikari dans un coin pour discuter calmement. ''Pourquoi as-tu ramené cette fille ici ? Je ne suis pas un centre pour jeune fille en détresse.''

''Aoi, c'est de ma faute si elle se trouve actuellement dans la rue, sans compter qu'elle s'est fait exclu de son lycée seulent car elle était la dernière personne a m'avoir parler !'' s'expliqua Hikari. ''La SA ne s'est pas montré tendre avec elle, et même si elle n'est plus lié a eux, ils ont monté suffisamment de personne contre elle, pour soit en danger partout en ville.''

''Un vrai comportement de gamin.'' soupira-t-il en regardant discrètement Azura. ''Elle ne donne pas l'impression d'être une fille en danger et encore moins une gentille fille. Alors pourquoi tu souhaite tant l'aider ?''

''J'ignore pourquoi … mais je sens que je suis la seule a le faire, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère. Elle s'est battu pour aller au lycée, pour avoir cette bourse. Tu sais elle est rentré dans l'école directement dans la classe A dans leur top 10, elle était 6ième dès son arrivée.''

''Peut-être au début, mais rien ne garanti qu'elle n'aurai pas été exclu plus tard a cause de son comportement.'' rétorqua Aoi.

''Personne ne mérite de voir sa vie être détruit de cette manière ! Aoi, Kei et les autres ont monté toute l'école contre elle, ont réussi a convaincre la directrice de la renvoyer du lycée sans aucune raison, et la famille Takishima a fait un don important a son orphelinat pour qu'il l'abandonne dans la rue !''

''Je l'ignorait, Kei avait demandé a son père une somme importante pour un acte de charité, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une raison derrière son acte.''

''Maintenant, est-ce que tu trouve qu'elle mérite cela ?'' ajouta Hikari avec un ton glaçant et sérieux. ''Ose me dire qu'elle mérite tout ça !''

Aoi regarda la jeune fille qu'Hikari lui avait ramené sur un coup de tête. Malgré son apparence assez rebelle et provocateur, il pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux, la lenteur dans ses mouvements du a une grande fatigue. Ses vêtement révélateur ne cachait pas les bandages et les pansements qui recouvraient certaines parties de son corps, tout comme les bleus violacées se trouvant un peu partout.

Cette jeune fille ne méritait pas son sort, il avait pitié pour elle, mais il ne savait pas si il faisait le bon choix en l'invitant chez lui.

''S'il te plaît Aoi.'' supplia Hikari en lui faisait les yeux de chien battu.

Le regard d'Hikari eu raison de lui et de ses doutes. Il n'était pas certain pour l'avenir avec ce nouvel ajout chez lui, mais sur ce coup, il devait faire confiance a Hikari.

''D'accord, elle peut rester avec nous, mais cela est temporaire, je suis pas un asile pour jeunes filles désespérées.'' se plaint Aoi. ''Elle restera dans ta chambre, je pense que le lit est assez grand pour vous deux. Mais si elle m'attire un seul problème, elle part.''

''Compris, elle sera sage. Bienvenue a la pension Ogata.'' dit Hikari en revenant vers une Azura totalement choqué d'avoir été accepté aussi vite.

''Merci.'' dit timidement Azura en détournant les yeux et rougissant devant la gentillesse de sa nouvelle amie.

Elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, Hikari lui montra aussitôt leur chambre, et dégagea un coin dans l'armoire et la commode pour la nouvelle arrivée. Pendant qu'elle l'aidait a s'installer, elle lui donna les conditions pour vivre ici : participer aux tâches ménagères, continuer ses études pour garder un bon niveau et surtout la plus importante, ne pas déranger les voisins avec trop de bruit. La dernière condition risquait d'être un problème pour Azura, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire des effort si elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la rue et aux crochets des ses mauvaises fréquentations.

''Au fait, tu as fait quoi a mon frère ?'' demanda soudainement Hikari.

''Rien, on a simplement parler un peu.'' avoua Azura. ''C'est pas mon genre ton frère !''

''Et ? Je veux dire, il avait l'air soucieux.'' ajouta Hikari peu convaincu.

''Je lui ai dit ce que la SA m'avait fait, qu'ils continueraient a me faire du mal si ils me voyaient, et mais aussi a te chercher par la même occasion.'' raconta Azura. ''Alors je lui dit d'aller voir la SA, pour leur parler.''

''Mais t'es folle !'' s'écria Hikari totalement pris au dépourvue.

''Eh oh ! Calme toi ! On s'est concerté pour savoir ce qu'il allait leur dire, et étonnamment, je tiens a te le préciser que l'idée vient directement de ton frère et pas de moi, même si j'ai mis en place la situation une fois l'idée exposée.'' tenta Azura pour assurer sa future survie. ''Il va leur faire croire que tu es en couple avec moi depuis 4 mois, c'est à dire peu de temps après mon transfert a Hakusen.''

''Je pense pas qui vont le croire.'' coupa Hikari sérieusement.

''Oh que oui qui vont le croire.'' ria Azura entouré d'une aura sombre. ''Je te rappelle qu'il a une photo de nous dans les bras l'un de l'autre, totalement nu, enfin c'est ce que montre la photo. Mais oublions la photo, il va leur dire qu'on est en couple, qui tu es parti pour trouver un travail, afin qu'on est enfin notre chez nous. Mais la raison qui vont te laisser tranquille est ma préférée.''

''Raconte.'' souffla-t-elle devant son air enfantin.

''Tu comptais les contacter les semaines qui ont suivi ta disparition, mais tu te préoccupais plus de mon état de santé.'' raconta Azura avec émotion. ''Car je revenais souvent te voir avec des blessures et des bleus, moi ne voulant pas t'inquiéter, je ne t'ai avoué les noms de responsable qu'après nombreuses tortures que tu m'infligeais. Ensuite, tu es rentrée dans une colère noire, et décida de ne plus les contacter comme vengeance et m'as convaincu que mon renvoi n'était une mauvaise chose et que je devais vivre avec toi. Elles vécurent heureuses et s'envoyèrent en l'air souvent. Happy End.''

''C'est la chose la plus stupide et la plus logique que j'ai jamais entendu.'' murmura de colère l'ancienne Miss N°2. ''Mais le pire, c'est que je pense que cela marchera à merveille.''

''Tu vois que je suis génial Chérie !'' cria Azura en lui sautant dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

''Mais il reste un problème : on n'est pas en couple !'' se fatigua Hikari. ''Et si on nous voit ensemble !''

''On aura qu'a se tenir la main ou le bras quand on sort, se dire quelques fois je t'aime et d'autre mots doux, s'appeler par des surnoms, s'embrasser sur les joues et rarement dans le cou pour faire vrai.'' expliqua Azura avec un petit air triste.

''Tu t'y connais en relation on dirait.'' remarqua Hikari surprise.

''Mon ex n'aimait pas trop s'exposer, alors c'est le minimum qu'il m'autorisait a faire dehors.'' bouda Azura.

''Désolé, je ne voulais …''

Hikari ne pu terminer sa phrase, ses lèvres furent scellées avec celles d'Azura, qui l'embrassait passionnément. Elle ne put qu'apprécier et gémir face a ce baiser qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Puis elle sentit une langue se faufilé entre ses lèvres, et se laissa faire un moment avant de participer activement au baiser. Après tout c'était son véritable premier baiser, si elle ne comptait celui que Takishima lui avait volé, et aussi premier baiser avec une personne du même sexe, donc elle ne voulait pas être inactive et se laisser faire comme une enfant. Quand elle se sépara d'Azura, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule a rougir.

''Je te l'avais dit, encore un autre désolé et je te fais taire.'' dit sensuellement Azura qui collait son corps contre elle. ''Sinon, tu te débrouille bien.''

''C'était mon premier **vrai** baiser que se soit avec un homme ou une femme.'' avoua Hikari en rouge.

''Alors, je pourrais t'apprendre un tas de trucs.'' taquina Azura.

''Non merci, ça ira'' déclina Hikari en se séparant de la jeune fille.

''C'est toi qui vois Chérie.'' termina Azura encore rouge en s'installant au bureau, pour commencer une partie du contrat : potasser ses cours.

Hikari, sortit de la chambre, espérant que ses tâches lui ôteront de l'esprit ce frémissant baiser, et la sensation du contact sensuelle, qu'elle a ressenti contre l'autre fille.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je vais essayer d'être plus actif sur mes fanfictions. N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis dans les commentaires.

 **Kairy Dream**


	8. Chapitre 8

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Les ailes d'Hikari**

Résumé : Une petite fugue peut en provoquer des choses.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _bla bla = pensée_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 8 : La (fausse) vérité

Le soir, a la sortie des cours, du coté de Atsushi, il réfléchissait si oui ou non, il allait mettre en place le plan de cette cinglée d'Azura. Le midi, il avait appeler ses parents pour les mettre au courant, afin que l'histoire soit plus vrai, et pour obtenir des conseils. Ses parents étaient d'abord septique, mais pour le bien de leur fille, ils l'encourageaient pleinement Atsushi dans son action, mais il voulais l'avis de sa sœur, après tout cela l'a concernée majoritairement.

Après l'avoir appeler, Hikari lui dit qu'elle fut mise au courant et lui demanda de le faire pour lui rendre service. Elle lui envoya aussi des dates et heures auxquelles elle n'était pas avec un membres de la SA pour pourvoir rendre l'histoire plus réaliste.

La voix de sa sœur limite suppliante, eut raison de lui, et ne ressentait plus aucun doute a tromper l'ensemble de la SA. Il envoya un message a Takishima, lui demandant de venir accompagné des membres de la SA, car il devait leur dire quelque chose d'important.

Atsushi s'assit sur un banc, les coudes posés sur ses jambes écartées et les mains croisées sous son menton, il les attendait avec impatience. Il mis un masque froid sur son visage, et ses yeux ne montraient que de la colère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie d'avoir une conversation avec Kei Takishima a propos de sa sœur, mais aurais jamais cru qu'elle se déroulerait dans de telle circonstance.

''Hanazono.'' dit une voix masculine, qui sorti des ses pensées le jeune homme.

''Takishima et les autre membres de la SA.'' dit Atsushi sans émotion en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ils sentirent un malaise en voyant son comportement envers eux. Il semblait ne pas vouloir entretenir plus de formalité avec eux. Toujours assis, il regardait son téléphone en soupirant, leur montrant clairement par son geste qu'il ne voulait pas rester longtemps en leur compagnie.

''Je vais être bref.'' commença Atsushi d'un ton sec et autoritaire. ''Je voudrais que vous laissiez Hikari tranquille et que vous ne repreniez plus aucun contacte avec elle, que ce soit maintenant ou dans l'avenir.''

Kei était choqué d'entendre cela, mais il n'était pas le seul, toute la SA ne comprenait la raison d'une telle demande. Atsushi voyant leur trouble, fit ce qu'Azura lui avait conseillé de faire si il se trouvait devant cette situation : péter un câble. Il se mit a rire amèrement, et les regarda comme si ils étaient de la merde, ces derniers devenirent encore plus perdu.

''Quoi ?!'' s'énerva vraiment Atsushi en se rappelant l'état de santé de sa sœur avant son départ. ''Vous pensez vraiment vous en sortir après ce que vous avez fait.''

''Hanazono, je ne comprend ce que vous insinuer.'' dit Ryou perplexe.

''L'argent ne rend pas intelligent, on dirait.'' ajouta Atsushi avec dédain.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire, pour que tu sois tellement en colère.'' demanda Kei perplexe.

''Tu as mis Hikari dans une colère noire, et moi stupidement je vous défendu, j'ai eu un combat avec elle pour vous les gars, pour toi Kei Takishima.'' ragea Atsushi. ''Je pensais que vous étiez des gens bien, … enfin jusqu'à qu'elle me dise la raison de sa colère et de son départ. A ce moment-là, j'ai perdu le peu d'estime que j'avais pour toi Takishima.''

''Et quel est cette raison ? Je suis sur qu'il y a un malentendu.'' tenta de s'expliquer Takishima.

''Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, vous les gars, vous êtes trop parfait pour faire des erreurs ! C'est forcement de la faute de ma sœur !'' cria Atsushi en se levant et attrapant par le col Kei. ''Tu pense trop a toi ! Si tu étais moins égoïste, Hikari n'aurais jamais été au bord de la mort !''

Atsushi repoussa Kei, qui tomba sur le sol assis, totalement sonné par ce qu'il a entendu. Atsushi se retenait vraiment de pas lui refaire le portrait, il avait même pas besoin de jouer son rôle, la haine venait vraiment de lui. Les autres, eux aussi semblaient être affecté par les dernières nouvelles, ne comprenant rien, Hikari était toujours de bonne humeur et débordant d'énergie.

''Mais malgré ça, elle ne en voulait pas, Hikari connaissait les risques de continuer son train de vie avec vous, sachant que cela finirait par la tuer.'' pleura Atsushi de haine. ''Tu sais Takishima, je t'ai toujours haï pour m'avoir voler ma sœur, elle vivait que pour votre rivalité, pour tu ne l'abandonne pas. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de son départ.''

''Alors quelle est la raison pour laquelle elle nous en veut ?'' demanda Akira confuse.

''Azura Mitobe.'' avoua-t-il. ''Ce que vous avez fait a Azura est horrible.''

''On avais raison, c'est bien cette garce qui a fait fuir notre Hikari.'' balança Tadashi.

''La garce comme vous dite, a sauvé la vie d'Hikari.'' rétorqua Atsushi qui voyait un nouveau visage de la SA qui ne lui plaisait pas. ''Cette ''garce'' que vous renvoyé de l'école, et de son orphelinat, avec aucune chance qu'une autre école ou établissement l'accepte de nouveau, a sauvé la vie de ma sœur ! Et ça Hikari l'a vraiment très mal pris.''

La culpabilité les envahissait peu a peu, surtout la pauvre Megumi qui était a l'origine de l'idée. Au fond, ils comprenaient tous la réaction de leur Miss N°2, qui détestait par dessus tout la violence gratuite.

''Je peux comprendre qu'Azura ne semble pas être une bonne personne, elle n'hésite pas a dire qu'elle est fière d'être un garce et ce qu'elle pense réellement de gens. Mais quand on la connais un peu mieux, on comprend que cela fait parti de son charme, et qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle veut le faire croire.'' dit-il en reprenant les mots de sa sœur.

''Tu as l'air de bien la connaître.'' soupçonna Jun. ''Tu nous cache quelque chose, je le sens.''

''Toi avec ta double personnalité, tu peux parler.'' reprocha Atsushi. ''Et si je balance l'info, Hikari aura ma peau.''

Cette dernière phrase les inquiété encore plus, Hikari n'était pas connu pour être une petite sœur qui en voulait a son frère, ils savaient tous qu'elle pardonnait toujours son frère pour n'importe quelle raison.

''Et puis merde !'' s'écria Atsushi en se tenant au plan d'Azura. ''Bien sur que je connais Azura, sérieusement je suis étonné qu'Hikari ne vous a rien dit a son sujet.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé savoir ?'' demanda Takishima qui n'aimait comment la conversation tournée.

''Qu'Azura est la petite amie d'Hikari depuis près de 4 mois.''

''Tu le sais et tu la laisse faire du mal a ta sœur !'' s'écria Takishima complètement surpris et énervé. ''Désolé, mais je ne peux pas croire une telle plaisanterie !''

''Et pourtant c'est le cas.'' insista Atsushi. ''Hikari avait prévue de disparaître juste une semaine, elle avait trouvé un petit boulot pour qu'elle et Azura fêtent leur premier mois de mise en couple, mais finalement son patron lui proposa un temps plein où elle serais nourri, payé, logé et blanchi. C'était une opportunité unique, elle allait enfin avoir un lieu où elles pourront se voir sans problème. Et si elle est si en colère envers vous, c'est que vous vous êtes pris a sa copine.''

''Désolé, mais je suis aussi de l'avis de Kei.'' ajouta Akira. ''J'imagine mal Hikari en couple avec cette fille.''

''Pourtant tu passe le plus clair de ton temps a collé ma sœur et a la draguer.'' ajouta Atsushi en riant.

''Cela ne change pas que je n'y crois pas, Hikari n'est pas le genre a fricoter avec une fille.'' répondu Akira en serrant les poings.

''C'est pour cette raison, que j'ai une preuve sur moi.'' dit-il avec un air étrange, comme gênée. ''Mais je l'a montrerai qu'aux filles.''

Megumi et Akira s'approcha d'Atsushi sous le regard des garçons. Elles pouvaient voir Atsushi sur son portable cherchant une photo dans la galerie photo. Il eu un petit rouge aux joues quand il trouva la fameuse photo, et fit signe aux filles de regarder son portable. Leur réaction ne passa pas inaperçu aux garçons, se demandant pourquoi Akira et Megumi ressemblaient a des tomates bien rouge.

Takishima lui arracha son portable, et vit la fameuse photo, tout comme les autres derrière lui. Eux aussi devenu rouge, et ne risquait plus de regarder Hikari de la même manière. Atsushi récupéra vite son téléphone qu'il mis en veille, ne supportant pas que des garçons matent le corps de sa sœur.

Sur la photo prise le matin même, on voyait Hikari et Azura dans une position très intime. Elles étaient nu l'une contre l'autre les jambes entremêlées, permettant de cacher leurs poitrines. Azura dormait paisiblement, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine d'Hikari, qu'elle utilisait comme un coussin, et les bras autour de la taille de son amante. Hikari tenait tendrement Azura contre elle dans une étreinte protectrice. Le lit dans lequel elles se trouvaient étaient totalement défait, seul un simple drap se trouvait sur les jeunes filles et ne cachait que du ventre a la mi cuisse. Les membres de la SA n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner la raison d'un telle désordre, après tout on pouvais voir dans le fond de la photo des vêtements et sous-vêtement éparpillés un peu partout.

''C'était peut-être le cas i mois, mais maintenant rien ne dit qu'elles sont encore ensemble maintenant.'' contra Takishima dans le déni complet.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que la photo a été prise il a 3 mois ?'' demanda Atsushi avec un petit sourire en se rappelant que sa sœur lui avait parlé de ce détail.

''La photo a été prise dans la chambre d'Hikari, et on sait tous qu'Hikari est partie i mois.'' expliqua Kei en toute logique.

''Alors, toi qui te crois malin, dis moi pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit il y a trois mois ?'' commença Atsushi en sachant que Kei se sentirai humilié d'avoir tort.

''Comment le serais-je ?'' répondu Kei énervé.

''C'est simple, i mois, j'ignorais encore la relation entre ma sœur et cette fille.'' sourit Atsushi.

''Mais tu as dit …'' dit Akira.

''Hikari a garder le contact avec toi.'' dit Ryou en réalisant que c'était le seule possibilité.

''On peut dire ça, et pour répondre a toutes vos questions en une seule réponse.'' exprima-t-il avec une voix mystérieuse. ''Hikari est venu à la maison en pleine nuit avec Azura, c'est a ce moment là qu'on s'est disputé et qu'elle nous a présenter la femme de sa vie comme la dit.''

Chacun des membres de la SA se sentit trahi qu'Hikari ne soit pas venu les voir. Mais celui qui souffrait le plus de cette nouvelle, fut bien sur Kei, qui sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il ressentit l'envie de pleurer, de crier, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de la faire en face des autres.

''Pour me venger, j'ai pris une photo ce matin, espérant la convaincre de rester a la maison si elle ne voulait pas que la photo fasse le tour de son bahut.'' répéta fidèlement Atsushi les paroles d'Azura. ''Elle m'a dit : « Fais-le, montre le même a tes potes si tu veux ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis. La seule chose que tu gagnera, c'est que tu perdra ta sœur définitivement. ».''

Atsushi regardait son portable, et décida qu'il avait perdu assez de temps avec ces idiots. Il parti simplement en lui disant une dernière chose.

''Laissez Hikari être heureuse, elle le mérite.''

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'ai du passer pour une sacré perverse avec ce chapitre, mais croyez moi, vous n'avez pas encore vu la suite. N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis dans les commentaires.

 **Kairy Dream**


	9. Désolé

**Dure décision et remise en question**

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je ne vais pas continué cette histoire ou en tout cas, je ne vais plus mettre la suite sur le site. J'aime bien mon histoire, mais elle est pleine de faute … et franchement j'ai écris une histoire comme j'aurais aimé en trouver une.

Je trouve qu'Hikari est souvent pris pour une idiote par ses amis et sa famille, sous prétexte que Takishima est supérieur a elle, il peux se permettre des commentaires et des remarques vraiment insupportable. Ses amis ne la défendent pas devant le dénigrement que subi Hikari de sa part, tandis que sa famille ne font que lui répété qu'elle fera mieux la prochaine fois sans réellement comprendre ce que peux bien ressentir Hikari.

Hikari semble forte et elle l'est dans un sens car elle s'est classé 2ième de son école … mais elle est humaine, donc elle a des sentiments et peux ressentir la pression. De plus je trouve que de mettre en avant Hikari suivant Takishima pour le défier continuellement, et sachant bien que nous spectateurs savons qu'elle ne le battra jamais, c'est cruel !

Pourquoi c'est cruel ? C'est simple, Hikari ressemble a chien qui ne peux vivre sans son maître, elle le suit partout, cherche toujours son attention, et refuse de le voir partir loin d'elle. Ouais, on pourrait dire que c'est l'amour et tout le tralala … l'amour n'est pas comme ça, même si une fille est très dense, elle ne sera pas comme Hikari.

Du fait que Takishima l'ai habitué de sa présence, que chacune de ses paroles ont de l'influence sur elle, ainsi que ces actions, chaque petits détails que fait Takishima envers Hikari, montre seulement l'emprise qu'il a sur elle. Elle ne voit que lui, et ne peux pas vivre sa vie sans lui, car elle s'est habitué a vivre pour lui … ouais, c'est malsain de dire ça, mais imaginé que Takishima la rejette trop violemment ou qu'il décède, Hikari perdra son repère, perdra sa vie dans un sens.

Dans ce cas-là, peut-être qu'elle aura du soutien pour l'aider, mais la vie lui semblera fade et dénoué de sens. Elle pourrait même entré en dépression ou se suicidé, mais en aucun cas, elle sera la même qu'avant, devenant juste l'ombre d'elle même.

Maintenant que vous avez mon opinion sur le sujet 'Hikari', comprenez que je fait essentiellement des fanfictions où Hikari réalisera que Takishima n'est pas sa vie, qu'elle a du potentiel autre que dans la SA, qu'elle a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut sans qu'il y ait la SA derrière empêchant quiconque de nouer des relations avec elle.

Dans cette fanfiction, j'ai voulu faire de Hikari une jeune adolescente, pas seulement limité a la SA ou a sa place dans un classement. Non, J'ai fait d'Hikari une bissexuelle, qui devant la pression de la vie qu'elle mêne, fuit pour se chercher elle même. Si elle rencontre Aoi, et se lie d'amitié avec, c'est qu'il est la seul personne a ne pas lui mentir, restant franc, sans compter qu'il ne la juge pas quand elle se montre un peu plus naturel envers lui.

Pour le personnage de Asuka, elle représente juste la cause et le départ de la nouvelle vie de Hikari, à l'origine, Asuka ne devait pas rentrer en contacte avec Hikari après sa fugue, mais comme je voulais mettre en place le fait qu'Hikari se cherchait émotionnellement, se comportant comme une fille de son age qui découvrir le sexe, l'amour, et la rébellion.

 **Je continuerai peut-être cette histoire si il y avait des lecteurs qui voudraient la suite, mais j'ai aussi pensé la réécrire, en changeant l'une des décisions d'Hikari, qui était celle de rester chez Aoi après les deux semaines où elle se cachait. Sa décision serait de repartir voyager a travers le monde, faisait des rencontres et des souvenirs inoubliables. Elle connaîtra l'amour, aura des compagnons de voyages temporaires, connaîtra des coups dures, tout ça en gardant le sourire !**

Si cela pourrais vous plaire, je m'activerai de vite l'écrire, car j'ai déjà un plan d'écriture, l'histoire risque d'être longue, peut-être une trentaine de chapitre ?

N'hésitez pas a postez un avis, cela serait fort appréciable de votre part, car personnellement je suis dans le doute de tout en ce moment.


End file.
